The butcher of winterfell
by Breaking Dead Among Us
Summary: This is the story of Ned's stark twin brother Bill Stark, also known as the butcher. He's respected and feared by both highborn and commoners alike. How will he change the game of thrones?
1. Chapter 1

**The butcher of winterfell.**

 **OC presentation:**

 **So this is a story based on my mind while I was watching "Gangs of New York"**

 **First I'll do a quick presentation of my character before going in to the first chapter.**

 **Name- Bill Stark.**

 **Nick name- The butcher.**

 **Family- He's the twin brother of Eddart Stark.**

 **Occupation- Lord/butcher/posse leader/business man**

 **Physical appearance- He wears lord clothing, with lots of hostlers for his daggers and butcher knifes, he has a fancy mustache and black hair, he also has a glass eye on his right eye socket.**

 **Personality- He's unpredictable and scary for many, but he has a soft spot when encountering those who need most, he values morality but hates honor and oaths.**

 **Likes- His family, butchering pigs, his posse, he respects Rahegar Targeryen, the north.**

 **Dislikes- Southerns, nobleman jerks, Tywin Lannister, The Mad King, Robert Baratheon, rapists, Gregor Clegane, swords, Catelyn Tully.**

 **Family life- He had always respected his twin but he had always been closer to his sister Lyanna (She's also the reason for his liking of butchering).**

 **Weapons- Two valyriant steel daggers, two butcher knifes and two steel knifes.**

 **Reputation- Lords fear him and commoners cheer for him, but there's a mutual respect on both sides.**

 **Actor playing the part- Daniel Day Lewis**

 **So this was the presentation of my character, what did you guys think?**

 **I'll try to write the first chapter as fast as I can.**

 **And if you have the time leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Bill Stark

**So this is the first official chapter of my story.**

 **My OC is based on Bill Cuttings form the movie "Gangs of New York" and Daniel Plainview from the movie "There will be blood", why I decided to write a character like that?**

 **Because I simply love Daniel Day Lewis performances on both those movies, and since he retired form cinema this is my tribute to him.**

 **But enough talk, let's get right into the story.**

 **This chapter will explain a bit better on a resume way the story of Bill Stark and how he became famous.**

 **Chapter 1- Bill Stark.**

Of all the houses of all the seven kingdoms, there isn't a house in my mind as celebrated or simply respected as house Stark.

House Stark controls the north (which in itself is bigger then the seven kingdoms), it always tried to keep the balance and always followed the laws of men. The Starks also lived on one of the most impenetrable and strongest stone castle fortress on the north.

The Stark earned their great household name and respect of other houses, thanks to their honour and their oath keeping.

But the Starks did break one of their older oaths, during the rebellion against the targeryens, that nearly whipped out the entire family blood line.

In that Rebellion, four great houses joined forces to overthrow the mad king Aerys the second after he had burned the warden of the north and killed his firstborn son Brandon Stark. And it all started when Aerys firstborn son Rahegar Targeryen had apparently kidnapped Lyanna Stark when leaving harrenhall (who was meant to be betrothed to Robert Baratheon).

Rahegar had been married to Elia Martell, who she had given him two silver haired children.

As I mentioned earlier, four great houses (including some lesser great houses) joined forced to overtake the iron throne located at the red keep in Kings Landing, a throne made out of swords fused together by dragon fire.

Although one of this houses had only joined the rebellion, only for personal gain, that house was house Lannister, commanded by Tywin Lannister (who had served as hand of the king of Aerys for 20 years, plus his son Jaime Lannister was sworn shield of Aerys), who made a name for himself after he had slaughtered house Reyne when they tried to rebel (The rains of Castamere), Tywin had only joined the rebellion when he realized that the Targeryens were going to lose, so they wanted to gain something for joining the rebellion (which they eventually gain).

The Starks, Baratheons and the lords of the Vale with their Bannerman (led by Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn) on the other hand had started the rebellion for revenge purposes.

Ned wanted revenge for the death of his father, brother and also the kidnapping of his sister.

While Robert wanted revenge for the kidnapping of his betrothed. And Jon had started the rebellion when after the death of Rickon Stark and his firstborn, when Aerys had order him to bring the heads of Ned and Robert.

But during the rebellion there was a Stark that was different from the rest. A Stark that wasn't ashamed of blending in with the common people, and one that despised honour and oaths.

That Stark was Ned's twin brother Bill Stark, or what both high born and commoners alike would refer him to as "The Butcher".

He gained that title thanks to his habits of butchering meat, mostly pigs, he loved working with pigs, so much that he was able to learn the anatomy of men and he also had learn that the flesh of a pig was the nearest thing in nature to the flesh of a man.

This kind of knowledge gave him a big advance on the battlefield, for he knew exactly where to hit, he knew where the most vital organs were located (The liver, the heart, the kidneys, the stomach and the artery), he would always say to never aim for the neck unless you had no other chance, he preferred to stab the foe in the stomach then in the kidneys, he would then let him think about what he had done for a moment, before slicing his neck.

But Bill wasn't alone, Bill was also the leader of a posse the size of an army (and it kept growing stronger on both strength and numbers) the name of the posse was called "The Northern Natives".

This posse was consisted of fourth born sons or daughters of petty lords, small time lords, bastards who wanted to be known for something, or simply commoners who would join the posse, out of revenge for the murdering of loved ones by the hands of royalists, or to get a better life, or to simply feed their families, women would also be accepted and even wilding that where able to pass the wall and orphan children.

But Bill wouldn't just accept, anyone, he hated both rapists and southrens, If a rapist was found he would be stripped down to his jolly and castrated with a hot dagger (before being sent to the wall).

The southrens on the other hand, they could indeed join the posse, but they needed to work harder in order to prove themselves to be worthy of being part of Bill's posse and earn the trust of the butcher.

The posse's role was not only to show strength, but also to keep the peace and order in not only the north but the remaining kingdoms as well, and to make sure that some high born prick wouldn't step out of line. Their main targets would always be the Lannister men and the mountain's men. If any of them stepped out of line, the posse had Bill's permission to kill or at the very least main any soldier who would dare to harm the commoner without a good reason

In order to keep an eye on the loyalists, Bill created a net worth of spies across westeros, and even beyond the sea, and in Dorne. It was similar to the little birds of Varys the master of whispers. But Bill would proudly call them **Big Birds.** These spies were not just some background people, that could be identified eventually. These spies were the guards themselves. A selected number of posse members would join the guard and keep bill posted with information, that meant that the butcher had eyes and ears everywhere and the only way the spies could be identified, was with a golden coin with the sigil of a direwolf.

But how would one identify a member of the Butcher's posse? They were all identified by a top hat made of deer hide or leather (depending what your position was, if you were one of Bill's most important men you would wear a leather hat, and if you were a simple soldier or scout you would wear the hide one).

But how could Bill support his posse on the gold department? Let's just say that Bill was also a very successful business man, he owed a great number of businesses, from butchery, farming, mines, fishing, wine making (he created a new brand of wine, he named it "The northern grape" it was very popular), blacksmithing, cloth making, brothels and he even bought a lot of inns that he would monthly collect the income.

Bill had also created a drink, that was more popular with children but Bill loved it even more than wine, it was a drink made with iced milk, vanilla, mashed strawberry and some whipped cream, Bill called that drink Milkshake.

Bill started small, but over the years with the increase number of businesses, he also expanded them to not only the seven kingdoms, but to Essos, Dorne and Braavos.

But he would never make business on slavery, in fact if he ever saw a salve ship, he would kill the captain and half of the crew, and send them back to Essos with a message nailed on the captain's forehead.

But how could he collect the income and manage so many businesses? That was another job for his posses, was to collect half of the income (or 2/3 depending on the importance of the business), only a small amount of chosen individuals would directly manage a chosen business, they would take care of it and make sure that it did it failed.

But how would Bill make sure that no one would take advantage of him? He would use fear as his main weapon, if man would steal from him he would cut his hands off, if a man would insult him he would cut his tongue and bury it deep where the sun don't shine and if a man would arm him, his posse or his family, he would cut that said man's head off and put it on a spike with a message so that everyone could see.

Yes, you could say that Bill was known to be unpredictable and merciless to those who would arm the ones he cared about, so common folk and loyalists would always think twice on the idea of crossing and anger the butcher.

But Bill was also known to be a fair minded person, and he couldn't care where and individual came from and what status he was, all he cared about was his skills and his way of working.

And he actually cared about the poor and the homeless (especially those of flea bottom) he would send food to the people living in flea bottom, and with the income of his businesses he built orphanages and home shelters for the homeless.

He would also help the night's watch on the weapon and food department.

Bill was a rich man, some would say even more than Tywin Lannister and Mace Tyrell, but he would always make sure not to show his riches.

Unlike his twin brother, Bill care none for honour or oaths in fact Bill hated both things.

In his mind honour would only cloud judgement, and oaths were only there to limit a person's rationality and also an excuse to blindly kill anyone that a lord would order to.

Bill's weapons consisted on two valyriant steel daggers, two regular steel daggers and two butcher knifes. Bill mastered the knife throwing technique he would often do public shows were he would hit targets with his knife, sometime even blindfolded.

Another characteristic of Bill, was his glass eye on his right eye socket, he had lost that eye after a fight with Rahegar Targeryen, after he had named his sister Lyanna Stark the queen of beauty during a tourney.

But as a child Bill hadn't been the force to be reckon with like he was now as an adult.

Bill as a child was actually quite fragile, he wasn't good with neither sword or bow, during the training he would sometimes get scowled by his father and a bit picked on by his older brother.

Because of his lack of skills, Bill would often become short tempered and would get angry at the slightest bit of provocation.

Ser Rodrik would always try to help him out improving his sword skills, even Bill's twin would do the same.

But the one family member Bill was the closest to was his sister Lyanna.

As a little child, Bill would always ran towards her every time he was in trouble or if he had been hurt during the training, Lyanna would always comfort him with a big hug.

It was always thanks to her that Bill found his skill with daggers, his love for butchery and his courage.

Bill had also another friend during his childhood, that friend was a gigantic simple minded kid named Hodor, they had a sort of unusual friendship, they would often together and both enjoyed escaping winterfell and go out in secret hunts (Bill did the hunting and Hodor would carry the hunt), it was in one of this hunts that he was able to find the two valyriant steel daggers.

But growing up, Bill didn't wanted to take orders from anyone, he wanted to be free and create his own merit. So much so that at the age of 17 he was able to create a posse of 500 commoners and bastards and he had a few minor businesses.

But made Bill known across westeros and beyond that was his major role during the rebellion.

After Rahegar had supposedly kidnapped Lyanna and after the mad king killed his father and brother. Bill assembled all of his men, which was around 5000 during the rebelion, plus another 2000 volunteers who had joined his posse with the wish of revenge for the death of the warden of the north and to see the mad king overthrown.

Bill arrived at the Trident before Robert could, fought Rahegar and killed him in battle (Out of respect he gave him a quick death and took his rubies from his armour), Bill promised to bury Rahegar alongside his ancestors at the Red Keep.

Bill also arrived at King's Landing, before the Lannister army could of arrive (on which they did shortly after), a big bird had told him that the Lannisters were approaching King's Landing, Bill knew that it couldn't be good news.

But what happened in King's Landing turned Bill into a hero in the eyes of the common folk. Before the Lannisters, could sack King's, Bill had order hi posse to defend every house, every women, child or elderly from the clutches of the Lannister army.

When the sack finally began, it was like another battle after the Trident, the posse fought with fury against the Lannisters who wanted to arm the innocent, a lot of folks from flea bottom grabbed any weapon they could find and joined the fight against the Lannisters.

At the end of the sacking a lot of men were killed on both sides, but no women or child were killed or raped during the sack.

Bill found Aerys on the thorne room, alongside Jaime Lannister, the mad king kept shouting "BURN THEM ALL!"

But long story short, Bill killed Aerys, he opened his guts and smeared them all over the iron throne, he cut of his head and hands and put them on the tip of the iron throne swords, the rest of the body, he made sure that he was sit on the throne (imagine Aerys without head and hands sat on the iron throne) Jaime Lannister saw everything, but the butcher left him alive and untouched.

But one thing that Bill did that day, that no one expected was the fact that he saved Elia Martel and her children.

Bill had found Elia and her children on their room right before the Mountain and Armory Loch could get there.

When the two Lannister men found Bill with Elia, they were never going to let him get away.

It was the biggest mistake of their lives.

Bill ended up castrating the mountain and marked his face with a hot dagger, while Armory got his sword hand cut off.

Bill made sure that they both survived, the reason why he made sure of that was to make both of them live in shame.

After that he put Elia and her children on the fastest boat he could find and set them to sail towards Dorne (Bill stayed in King's Landing, for he had some work left to do).

No one knew exactly why Bill had saved them, some would say it's because of guilt over killing Rahegar, other's would say it's because he wanted the prince of Dorne to be in depth with him and others would say that he did it to expand his many businesses into dorne (which he did shortly after).

But in reality the only person who knew the reason why he did it, was no other than Bill himself.

Either way, the rescue of Elia and her children turned Bill into a hero on the eyes of the dornish people (they would refer him as "The Child Saviour").

Both Robert and Tywin were furious with Bill for saving Elia and her children, but Bill didn't give a fuck, what were they going to do muscle Bill? Bill was the muscle, and they couldn't execute him, for they both knew that if they publicly execute Bill, then most of the north would be against them, his posse and the folks at Flea bottom.

When the rebellion finally ended, Bill, Ned and a few posse members went to Dorne to the Tower of Joy, where her sister was located.

That was where Bill would experience his biggest loss, which was the loss if his sister (Bill wept that day), He was also the first one to hold his newborn nephew (Jon Snow), Bill wanted to take the newborn with him and educate him and raise him like he would his own son, but Ned wouldn't let him, so at the end of the day, Ned went back to Winterfell claiming to be Jon's father, a stupid action in Bill's eyes.

History would say that Rahegar had kidnapped Lyanna, but Bill and Ned knew the truth, the whole truth.

After the rebellion Bill moved out of Winterfell and went on to built his own castle, he named it the **Seven points.**

It was a big stone castle similar to Winterfell, with big barriers to protect from outside enemies.

This castle not only became Bill's home, but also became the main headquarters to his posse, most of the posse would go live there.

Bill also own the outside terrain, where peasants and farmers would peacefully grow food and where blacksmiths and tailors would do their business.

So food, weapons and clothing wasn't an issue at the Seven Points.

The following years after the rebellion, Bill's popularity and wealth grew at a drastic rate, he became at the age of 26, one of the wealthiest and respected men of the seven kingdoms.

He also had a small role on the Greyjoy rebellion, he ended up killing Euron Greyjoy firstborn and he gave Theon to Ned so he could warren him.

 **Season 1**

 **The Seven Point castle**

Years have passed since the rebellion and the Greyjoy rebellion.

The seven kingdoms enjoyed years of peace.

Bill was on his bedchambers eating his favourite supper.

Sirloin steak rare, with some baked potatoes and some salted mushrooms.

Bill was slowly eating his supper, when suddenly his door was opened by no other than his trustworthy steward, and maester apprentice, Samwell Tarly, who entered Bill's chambers with a small scroll in his hand.

"Lord Bill, a raven came carrying a message of great importance." Samwell said (he was brathing heavily, which meant that he had been running).

Bill stopped eating and turned to Sam sighing in frustration (but for different reasons).

"Have you forgotten the rules Sam?" Bill asked in an impatient tone.

"I... apologise for not knocking first my lord." Sam said.

"That's not what I'm talking about Sam. I understand that you have only joined us for two weeks now, but don't tell me that you have forgotten the first rule that I had discussed with you already?" Bill said in a calm voice, but his face was full of annoyance.

Sam was getting a bit nervous now "Never steal form you?"

"That's the second rule Sam." Bill said "Try again."

Sam was sweating now "Never..." 

"Never call me lord, for I am not some lording shit with a giant stick up hi arse." Bill concluded Sam's phrase "Make sure to remember it Sam, if you ever want to address me, then you call me by the name my mother gave to me." He said with a serious tone now.

"Yes my lor… I mean yes Bill." Sam said.

Bill smiled "Good" he said before turning around and resumed eating "You said that you have an important message for me?"

"Yes Bill, it's from Kings Landing."

"If it's Robert asking for more gold, then do me a favour Sam, burn that message, go to maester Williams and tell him to write a raven back to them, saying that they can all fuck off until they pay me the half million they already own me in gold." Bill said not stoping eating.

Sam let put a quick chuckle "No Bill, thankfully it's nothing of sort, it's about the king's hand."

"What does good old Jon Arryn want?" Bill asked.

"He died Bill?" Sam said.

Bill stopped eating, but he didn't turn to Sam "That really is a shame, he was a nice man, a decent man, there are not many like him, there are less now." He resumed eating "How did he died?"

"According to our big bird, he was fine one day, but then he grew hill the following day." Sam explained.

"Do you thing Cersei Lannister could have had something to do with it?" Bill asked.

"Lady Tully might think so, as soon as lord Arryn died, she just ran off with her son Robin." Sam said.

"She must be on her way towards the Vale." Bill commented "Anything else?"

"Yes Bill, his grace king Robert and the rest of the royal family are riding towards winterfell." Sam said

Bill knew exactly the reason, why Robert wanted to go to Winterfell.

"Go to maester Williams and tell him to send a raven to my brother announcing my future arrival." He started "Also tell him to send a raven to Dorne, Eli, Vallon, Jack, Peter, Ellen, Dwayne and Anton, I want them all reunited here within the week, also if I were you I'd start packing, because you, me and the lads are going to Winterfell."

"Right away Bill." Sam said before leaving the chamber.

It was time for Bill to visit his brother.

 **So this was the end of the first chapte.**

 **On the next chapter we are going to see some new OC's.**

 **Here are their names and the actor playing the part (more information will be in the next chapter):**

 **Dorne- Played by Leonardo DiCaprio.**

 **Priest** **Vallon- Played by Liam Neeson.**

 **Eli** **Sunday** **\- Played by Paul Dano.**

 **Ellen** **Barrett** **\- Played by Sigorney Weaver.**

 **Jack** **Mcmurphy** **\- Played by Jack Nicholson.**

 **Peter** **Belish- Played by Bill Murray.**

 **Dwayne jon- Played by Dwayne Johnson.**

 **Anton- Played by Javier Angel Encinas Bardem.**

 **Maester Williams- Played by Robin Williams.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3- OC Stories

**Chapter 1.5- OC stories.**

 **I apologize for taking so long to write, the actual second chapter is almost done, but I decided to make this chapter so you people get to know the other characters that are going to be as important as Bill Stark.**

 **And I'd like to thank you all for the reviews.**

 **3 weeks later, on the road to Wintefell.**

Bill was riding towards Winterfell. He recognized the road like the back of his hand, he knew that he should arrive at winterfell in 5 days.

Bill wasn't alone, he was with 10 of his best and most trusted members of his household.

Most of them were just as famous as Bill. Some had been with Bill since the beginning (before the rebellion), even those who had been with him for less than 10 years had made such a positive impact that Bill had to give them a seat at the high table.

Every single member had their secrets, their motives and reasons to join Bill.

And that's what I'll be talking about now:

 **Dwayne "The Stone" Johnson** **(played by Dwayne Johnson)** \- Of all the member's of Bill's posse, Dwayne "The Stone" Johnson was one the first and one of the most famous of them all. He was well known in Westeros for his strength, his physique and toughness (That's where he got the nickname "The Stone", because he was tough as one), but he was also known for his kind heart and good personality, he was a tall one, almost as big as Gregor Clegane. But before he had joined the posse, Dwayne lived beyond the wall, he was a Wildwing, a **Thenn** to be exact and just like any member of his tribe he had scars on his face, he scavenged and hate the enemies that he killed. But Dwayne was not like any other Thenn, he was a family man (he had a wife and two children), he wanted to get him and his family away from that life, he wanted to get to the other side and start a new life as an honest hard-working man. But his was not pleasant, someone from the tribe overheard their plan, so they killed his wife and children and left Dwayne on the snow, alive but broken-hearted. With no one else to turn, he went to the king beyond the wall, Mance Rayder for help. Mance granted him passage and gave him some gold. Beating all the odds, Dwayne managed to sneak to the other side of the wall undetected. But Dwayne was not off the hook, he had to walk around with a rag mask and a hood to hide his scars, he knew that if anyone would look at his scars they would immediately know that he was a Thenn, he had some gold but not too much, he desperately was in the need of a job. That's when one day he overheard a conversation in a inn, where two farmers were talking about a young lord who was offering an opportunity to those society considered undesirables and outcasts. This lord's name was Bill Stark, but the people would reference him as "The Butcher". It was before the rebellion that Dwayne had meet Bill, back then he was still trying to make a name for himself, and he own a few amount of businesses on the north, it gave a few profits (but not much), plus he didn't had a moustache back then. Dwayne was impressed with Bill, he had surpassed his expectations, even knowing he was a Thenn Bill wasn't afraid to look Dwayne in the eye, he didn't talk about his scars, he didn't ask questions about his past or what he did in the past. He gave Dwayne a job as his personal body guard, offering him food, coin and a chamber (What more could Dwayne ask). But it was during the rebellion that not only Bill but also Dwayne made a name for himself. During the battle of the Trident, Dwayne would fight with not only an axe in hand but also with his bare hands, his stature and his strength would intimidate anyone. Dwayne was also with Bill when he went to rescue Elia and her children, when Gregor Clegane and Armory Loch came to kill Elia and her children. Dwayne single-handedly disarmed Gregor Clegane, broke both his nose and wrist and stripped him of his armour before Bill could castrate him. After the rebellion everyone recognize and knew who "The Stone" was, they would even write songs about how he bested the mountain. To this day Dwayne was still Bill's body guard.

 **Priest Vallon** **(Played by Liam Neeson)** \- When someone would join Bill's posse, his status wouldn't matter, his riches, his family name, or even his religion wouldn't matter. Bill would accept any person who practised a different religion as long as that didn't distracted from his work. One great example of that was Priest Vallon. Vallon was a red priest, he believed in the red god. Before he had joined Bill he ran with his friend Beric Dondarrion and his companions, they would just travel and occasional get into trouble (just for fun), But Vallon was more serious, he wanted to spread the word of the red god. Vallon hated when someone would burn people at the stake and saying that they were doing in the name of the red god. Only the ones who wished to use dark magic would burn people, it wasn't because of the red god, it was all to benefit themselves. Vallon wanted to prove that there was more than that to the lord of light. He knew that the lord existed, he had seen it's power and even used it to resurrect his fellow friends. Vallon unlike many others, wouldn't dismiss the other believes and call them fake, in his mind all those gods existed, but some were more powerful than others. He could also see the future on the flames, many red priests could do that, but Vallon's predictions were somehow always correct. And that's why he joined Bill's posse, he saw something on the flames that told him he needed to join the butcher and help him train his men, there was a war coming, but it wasn't just a war of men, it was a war of both life and death. Vallon had to leave his companions, he joined the posse. He turned out to be a great advisor, leader and fighter. He helped train the men and even managed to convert a good number of them into the light of the lord of light. Bill ended up giving him an important position as an advisor and master of arms (he would be charge to train the newcomers).

 **Eli Sunday** **(Played by Paul Dano)** \- While many members had been converted to the believes of the lord of light but the vast majority still a followed the believes of the new gods (The seven). And that's where Eli's role came, he was the high sparrow of the Seven Point castle, he was the one who kept the faith of the seven alive on the posse. During childhood Eli had lived in Flea's Bottom, he had always been a follower of the seven as well as his family, they would pray for the seven in the morning, before supper and before bed, the seven where Eli's heroes and he would make sure to pray to every single one of them and respect them (even the stranger). But one thing that he hated was the high septons fat, ugly, covered with riches and fine clothing and whoring while the vast majority of the people was starving. The fact that a mere man, a mere mortal would dare to speak for the gods angered Eli. Growing up Eli wanted to be a high sparrow, but he would be a different one, he wanted to have his own sept, he would respect the laws of the seven, he would be willing to help anyone and accept anyone on his sept. One night he had a dream that changed his life, in that dream the Warrior had come to him and had named Eli one of his champions, he woke up believing that dream entirely and after that he lost any scares that he had before. His life got a turn when he spotted a high septon entering a whorehouse and he was attempting to rape an underage girl. An enraged Eli beat the septon with a club almost killing him and allowing the crying girl to flee. The septon was alive but badly injured and while Eli felt pride for his action he knew that his action would make him a wanted man. So before dawn Eli packed everything he could (which wasn't much) and left Flea's Bottom. With no where else to turn, he searched for refugee and found it on one man who just so happen to be offering it. I'm obviously talking about Bill Stark. Bill took a liking to Eli when he had told him how he had saved that little girl from the sept. With that Bill gave Eli what he always wanted, his very own sept, it wasn't the biggest sept, but it was average side and it was well built, it had a lot of windows to let the sunlight light the room (instead of using candles and torches). Being the high Sparrow of the Seven Points, he created some new ideas of confession and cleansing of the sins, inside the sept there were chairs were the people would sit and listen to the prays, on the entrance he would have a bowl with ice cold clean water ( he would spill on a sinner's forehead after their confession to cleanse his sins), whenever a sinner would confess they would do it in front of an auditory, no whippings, no torture and no starvation, they would simply get on their knees and confess their sins. But Eli would need to do more than just pray, he would have to fight and work for his stay. Eli was not afraid to take another person's life, so they made 7 valyriant steel daggers for him, each one with a crafted symbol of each of the seven. Eli got some training from Priest Vallon. On which surprisingly they got along pretty well, they both shared the same belief that all the gods existed, but some where more powerful and important.

 **Anton** **(Played by Javier** **Barden** **)** \- Everyone who decides to to join Butcher's posse has a story of their own and a personal motive. They would share their stories and motives with that everyone basically knew and trusted each other with their secrets and lives. But there was one member who barely shared anything about his past life, one whose motives for joining the posse was a mystery even to this day. A man who barely had any humour, who nobody would dare annoy or anger. This man was the Butcher's personal assassin Anton (His last name was unknown). Like I said there was little known about his past, but he did reveal some of it. What is known is that Anton is or rather was for 20 years a dothraki ride, for 20 years he rode with a dothraki tribe but because of not known reasons he did the unthinkable, he got on a boat and set sail (defeating the dothraki fear of water), but he didn't set sail for westeros he decided to tavel to Bravos (to the city of Meereen to be exact), and that's where he stayed for 5 years, he trained to become a faceless men assassin and after the fifth year he finally decided to travel to westeros and with a few gold that he had he bought a small piece of land and built a nice farm (you could say that he wanted a quieter life). But unfortunately Anton had installed himself in Westeros on a bad time. It was the time of the ironborn rebellion and a group of 10 ironborn raiders had robbed and burned Anton's farm to the group. But he was no stranger to raids, he not only managed to get out alive but he also killed all the ten raiders (some of the bodies found, couldn't even be identified the cause of death). After the end of the rebellion Anton was almost out of gold so with no one else to turn he joined what could be considered the most powerful man in westeros The Butcher. Whenever someone could be considered a threat or when Bill found out about a lord who tried to contract an assassin, that's when he would call Anton. And let me tell you when Anton wanted someone dead, then that someone sooner or later would be dead, he would make sure to finish the job to a perfection, after the deed was done no one could ever connect Bill with the assassination.

 **Jack McMurphy** **(Played by Jack Nicholson)** \- Bill would accept almost anyone in his posse (minus rapists), he would accept drunks, homeless, thieves and even former enemy soldiers as long as they would be willing to work and contribute that is. And that's where it comes who is probably the craziest and scariest member (besides Anton and Bill that is), his name is Jack McMurphy and he was the commander and chief of the depth collector and patrolling. But before Jack had joined Bill he was basically what I described just a moment, he was a washed up drunk, a good for nothing thief who would break into houses with a wood chop axe, but he had the decency to never kill any unarmed peasant or family, he would only kill anyone who attacked first. One day he made the mistake of robbing from the Boltons, so with no one else to turn he went to Bill to get some kind of work. Keep in mind Jack was also one of the early members of the Butcher's posse, before the rebellion against the Targeryens and the construction of the Seven Point Castle. That time Bill had only small businesses on butchery and wine making. But he also had a loan shark business, where he would give loans to anyone and at the end of the month they would pay. And like always in this kinda business most people don't pay back their loans at the end of the month, that's what Jack's job was; to make sure all the loans were paid. And let me tell you he was PERFECT for this of work. I haven't mention yet but it was no secret that Jack is a scary man, but the thing is that he was visually scary, he had the face of a deranged maniac and had the laughter of a devil. Whenever someone would fail to pay the debt he would go to their house and collect the debt, if they pay there would be no problem, but tom those who didn't pay Jack would scare them to a point that they would never miss a bet again. When the rebellion started Jack helped Bill round up fighters, he fought alongside Bill in the Trident and was present when Bill Killed Aerys and when he saved Elia. After the rebellion Bill gave Jack a higher rank on the posse, he was now a semi leader of his own group, it was a group of debt collectors, because for most newcomers debt collecting would be their first job and it was now up to Jack to teach them the way. This debt collecting group was named "The Butcher's debtors", with Jack being the leader and Bill having the final word.

 **Ellen Barrett** **(Played by Sigorney Weaver)** \- It's no secret to anyone that Bill would accept anyone on his posse, no matter the rank or gender, so it was no secret that he had no problem accepting women, currently there's about five thousand women working with the Butcher (70 of those were living on the Seven Point castle). Their jobs would consist on their own desires, if they wished to stay in the kitchen and do needle work they would do just that. But those who wished to fight and do hard work they would do just that. But out of all the women that worked with Bill there was one that stood out from the rest, she was the blacksmith of the Seven Points (and one of the best ones at that, I might ad). Her name's Ellen Barrett, she came form a normal family not rich but not poor also, her father was a blacksmith and her mother was a tailor. I know your probably thinking that her parents water her to marry and stay home right? Wrong… Ellen didn't want to marry or at home like a "Proper Lady", she wanted to be like her father, a blacksmith. And her parents did nothing but support her on the decision, her father teach her everything that she knew, but that wasn't enough for her so she decided to travel to Essos to learn more. And that's where she stayed for two years, when she cam back to the North, she had new techniques and new projects for building weapons. But she needed someone to work for, but whenever she would offer her services to a lord they would just laugh and wave her off. That's when she found Bill and she offered him her services. Bill was impressed to say the least so obviously he hired her on the spot. She moved to the seven points and that's where she created new weapons, weapons that could be considered revolutionary and futuristic. She created a new type of crossbow, she named it the repetition crossbow, it was a crossbow that could hold up to eight arrows and to reload the next arrow after fired all you had to do was was pull a lever back and forth ( **Author note: I based this off on a Chinese crossbow from the Han dynasty)** , this crossbow became a symbol of the Butcher's posse as much as daggers and butcher knifes. Another weapon that she made was a fire weapon, it was live a small canon that released a flammable gas that when light it up it would release fire like dragon's breath, she named the weapon as fire canon and it was mostly used on assault and defence. She also created a canon projectile that's extremely volatile and destructive, it was a ball made of glass that's filled with wild fire, it was used on ship battle and on the castle defences. But Ellen knew one thing that made her irreplaceable, she knew the secret of how to craft, make and smith valyrian stell, in fact she was the one who crafted Eli's daggers.

 **Dorne** **(Played by Leonardo DiCaprio)** \- After the rebellion, the Butcher's deeds and popularity spread out trough the 7 kingdoms and even beyond that, his businesses increased drastically, it expanded beyond he northern barriers and with his popularity growing more people came to him looking for work. Dorne was among those people; obviously his real name wasn't Dorne, he wouldn't reveal his real name and nobody new the reason (not even his best friend knew), but why would he name himself after after one of the kingdoms? That was also unknown, he didn't looked Dornish he actually looked more like a northern men, so nobody knew his real name or the reason why he would name himself after one of the kingdoms, perhaps he was originated from there, or he had some relatives in Dorne, or maybe it was because of his fighting style with the sword, it was very quick, smooth and agile like a water dance and he also had a big knowledge on poisons (he would use poison on his blades), his skills with the blade were high and could be compared with Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy. Like Dwayne and Jack, Dorne managed to built himself from the bottom and made a name for himself and he became just as famous, I'll explain in a minute the reason but first I'll need to explain how he got to know the Butcher. He was introduced by his friend Richard who was already working with Bill, his first time seeing the Butcher was not the best but it could be worst, let's just say that Dorne couldn't look at Bill in the eyes (and act on which Bill doesn't find admirable) but at the end of a day he managed to successfully do his job correctly on which it redeem some of the aspects on Bill's eyes. But what made Dorne famous was something that happened about 11 years ago; It al happen on a job assignment, a wood chopping and fur trading assignment, on that assignment there were present Bill, Dorne, Richard, Dwayne, a hunter and timber merchant named John Fitzgerald, a fur trader named Andrew Henry, an amateur hunter named Jim Bridger and a few other 5 volunteers. The job would look simple enough to anyone, the group would go to a specific forest and harvest timber form a special trees called the fire trees, the wood was a kind of timber that would burn even if it was soaking wet, they were just as value as the ironwood trees, but unlike the ironwood who was own by the forrester family, the forest where this tree can be found doesn't have any owner. The second part of the job was more of a side job, the area was also known to be bear territory but bear fur was also valuable, so if the group found a bear they would kill it, skin it and remove the claws, everyone would get an extra at the end of the work. But the job isn't as easy as it sounds, in fact most hunters and timber merchants wouldn't dare to venture into these woods and it wasn't because of the bears. It's because the area was known to be a bandit, scavenger and wildling hideout. In fact the day it happen, the group was ambushed by a group of raiders, and while Bill and the group easily dealt with them they knew that more would coming, so they just grab whatever they had harvest and went on their way back to the seven points. It was after that attack that Dorne decided to scout ahead of the group to watch for any scavengers, but he didn't found any murders or thief he instead he found the thing that would make him famous, he found two bear cubs. But before he had the chance to walk away, he heard some heavy steps behind him, he spurned around and found a 4 metre angry as hell mama grizzly bear charging at him. In a panic Dorne aimed the crossbow and fired at it, but it only managed to hit her in the shoulder and it's obvious that it wasn't enough to kill a pissed off mama bear. I don't think it's any secret what happened next, Dorne was mauled by the bear she broke his leg, scratched his throat, face, back and chest and she also bit his arm. But Done was able to get the strength to take his dagger from his belt and stabbed the mama bear 10 times in the throat killing it. Bill and the group heard the screams coming from Dorne, so they rushed to help him, but when they got to him they found Dorne underneath the dead bear, alive but not in good shape. His leg was broken so he couldn't walk in fact he couldn't even get up, His vocal cords were damages so he couldn't talk (he could only moan and grunt and that was painful to do) the left side of his face had a claw mark scar, hi chest was lightly scratched, but the worst was his back, it was so badly scratched that you could even see his a bit of his ribs. The group bandaged Dorne as much as they could (they had no maester so their it was no way near enough), the group skinned the bear, made a coat out of it so Dorne could keep himself warm and they also took out the paw claws, made a necklace out of it and gave it to Dorne as a symbol of his hunt. They were 9 days away from the Seven Points on foot (they had no horses), so they had to carry the wood but also had to carry Dorne. And for two days they did just that, but the fear of being attacked by scavengers didn't exactly gave the men more incentive to carry Dorne. When the third day came Dorne's condition didn't improved to say the least, some of the men were starting to suggest to just dig a shallow grave and bury Dorne in it, since that chances of him getting out of this alive were slim one of these men was John Fitzgerald who was tired of carrying him. His best friend Richard refused to leave him behind, Bill also wouldn't leave a men behind, but Bill was also conscious that if they leave the wood behind then this would all be for nothing. So Bill did something that he's never done before, he would pay 250 gold stags to three volunteers each who would be left behind to attend to Dorne's wounds the best they could and their job was to bring him back to the Seven Points (either alive or death), the volunteers were Richard who wasn't doing this for the money but rather for his friend, John Fitzgerald who was only going to do this job just to get an extra and lastly there was Andrew Henry who was there because of the life of his friend. And for two days they stayed in that spot, Dorne was on an uncovered shallow type grave (but he was mostly there to keep warm), Richard and Andrew did the caring, Fitzgerald was just waiting for him to die. But there were no signs of Dorne's recovery, he still could barely move, he couldn't talk, couldn't eat and had a very difficult time drinking anything. When the third day came, John got tired of waiting, he went to Dorne and tried to snuggle him to death, but his plan didn't go as planned Richard saw what was going on and went to aid his friend (Andrew was by the river collecting water, he couldn't hear anything), Fitzgerald ended up stabbing Richard in the chest killing him. Dorne was enraged he wanted to yell but all he could do was moan and grunt (he was doing that either of rage or he was yelling for help). When Andrew came back and found Richard dead, John lied saying that they were attacked by scavengers who were hidden on the trees and they had to leave now. Andrew was too afraid with the idea of being surrounded by scavengers in the trees, that he didn't even though that it could be a lie. So John buried the Still breathing Dorne on the shallow grave, Andrew apologized to Dorne for leaving him and left a dagger inside the grave.

But Dorne wasn't just going to lay down and die, he had to go back no matter how much painful it would be, he needed to do it for his friend. So with the strength he had he crawled out of his shallow grave, he fixed his own leg, he out his back into some rotten wood, so that the maggots could eat his infected flesh (that way he didn't got an infection), he closed his throat wound with a hot dagger, he buried his friend and for 4 weeks he crawled and limped 120 miles to the Seven Points, to survive he had the Dagger left by Andrew and his crossbow with 9 arrows, he survived mostly on wild berries and rots, some times fish or meat if he actually could find the strength to hunt, he also found help on some friendly small-folk and peasants who would give him some food, directions and even would try to fix him up a bit. When he finally arrived at the Seven Points everyone was shocked, it was obvious that Fitzgerald had told them that Dorne had died, Dorne told Bill what really had happen and he was mad as hell. Fitzgerald tried to ran to the south but Dorne, Dwayne, Bill and Vallon caught up to him and sentenced him to death by hanging. Like I said Dorne's story did not go untold, by the end of the month the story of the mauled man who walked 120 miles to safety was being talked by everyone both high and low born. Bill made Dorne into his right hand men and Ellen Barrett made him a valyrian steel sword with a golden bear carved on the handle.

 **Peter Baelish** **(Played by Bill Murray)** \- Every castle needs to have a master of coin, they're the ones who keep taps on the money that flows, they now how much money there is in the safes, they know on what to waste the money and they know which house isn't paying or which business isn't making any money. And that was the job of Peter Baelish. Now when you hear the word Baelish it's obvious that the first person that you think of is the coward, the worm, the traitorous and scheming mockingbird, Petyr Baelish (also known as Littlefinger), we all know him as the king's coin master at King's Landing, we know about his brothel establishments and his lovable and somewhat creepy crush and obsession with Catelyn Tully who was married to Ned Stark. But Petyr has a twin brother who was just as arrogant but wasn't as scheming and disloyal as his brother, his name is Peter Baelish (nicknamed as "Middlefinger"). There's nothing much to say about him so I'll make this short. Peter and Petyr didn't like each other, even as children there was barely any brotherly love between them. When Petyr was fighting Brandon Stark for the love of Catelyn, Peter was far too busy flirting with Lysa Tully (who Peter claimed to have taken her Maidenhead, but that could be a lie), and after Petyr was made coin master of Kings Landing, he left his brother alone with barely any gold to scrape by. But Peter had an advantage, he was a damn good accountant, he knew how to convince people to do things, he knew maths and was good at it and he would never scam anyone. But his attitude, arrogance and love for women made it difficult for him to be accepted to any lord as coin master. That's when he asked the Butcher for a job. He was quickly contracted as coin mater of the Seven Points and with his help the treasury and income grew at a rapidly.

 **Maester Williams** **(Played by Robin Williams)-** When people think about maesters, their mind will go to a grouchy old man, who always took things seriously and couldn't take a simple joke. There weren't any maesters that could be considered your friend, they were there to heal and make you feel better, but none of them were your friends. But one maester changed it all, one maester who wasn't just there to heal you, he was there to treat you, to make you laugh and laugh with you, he was there to make sure that even if you ere in your deathbed he would make sure that you would go to the other world with a smile on his face. I'm talking about maester Williams and let me tell you this, you ain't never had a friend like him. Williams life had a lot of joy but also a lot of tragedy, when he was a child he barely had any friends, his family were his only friends, his father would always tell to follow his dreams even if society didn't agree with it. And that's what he did at 25 years old, he went to the citadel of maesters in order to become one (that was his dream, he wanted to help people and make them smile). But didn't like the way the maesters treated their patients as subjects, he hated the fact that they were too busy working on treating the illness instead of treating the patience, so Williams would break all the rules he could, he would sneak into the patience rooms (especially the children) and he would tell jokes, he would jest and make a fool of himself in order to make people laugh and smile, he made the environment seem less heavy, and some of the patients were cured faster thanks to his antics. But his path was not an easy one, while he was supported by a handful of maesters (one of them being the future maester of winterfell Maesteer Luwyn), many found his antics as foolish and disrespectful (one of the, being maester Pycelle) but Williams refused to change it's ways, he continues to cheer up the lives of those around him with no regrets. Until one day he was expelled from the citadel and didn't received his chain. It made him sad for not being able to achieve his dream, but he was also happy because in his heart he knew that he was able to bring some sunshine into the lives of those in need. But a week later he gained something far more important, he found the love of his life, her name was Elaine she was the most beautiful dronish girl that ever lived, they married and lived together for 19 years, both of them always trying to make those around them smile. But on the nineteenth year tragedy happened. Elaine was consumed by illness and died on Williams arms. Williams became depressed for a whole year after that he almost tried to commit suicide more than one occasion, he almost hanged himself one time. But one day something happened that gave Williams a chance on life, and that was the Rebellion against the Targeryens, he was present when he saw a young Bill Stark, so Williams volunteered to be the maester of the posse. He would treat the wounded in both physical and psychological condition, he was also in King's Landing when Bill went to rescue Elia and her children, she was able to calm the royal children and the sister of the ruler of Dorne. All of this gave him a reason to live on and it helped to cure his depression. After the rebellion was done Williams was praised for his bravery and the citadel granted him an apology and they finally gave him his chain, making him an official maester. When Bill's castle was built Williams immediately asked to be the maester, Bill obviously said yes, and that's what he's been for 17 years he became a welcome sight at the Seven Points, he became friends with everyone and his smile came back and never left. He was now currently the teacher of Samwell Tarly, he was teaching him how to really become a proper maester.

 **Samwell Tarly-** Last but not least we have the newest member of Bill's posse, Samwell Tarly, firstborn son of Randyl Tarly. Yes THE Randyl Tarly who defeated Robert Baratheon in battle (when he was in his prime that is). There's not much to say about him, he was a disappointment in the eyes of his father, on the day of his nameday Randyl was announcing his son's "forced" departure to the wall, but Bill just so happened to be at the castle on that day (to make some business), Randyl's wife offered Bill a seat at the dinner's table, so he could eat with them on Sam's nameday. When Randyl finally announced his son future department to the wall, Bill refused to let him go to the wall, so he instead offered Sam a place as his personal steward and maester apprentice, Sam obviously accepted and now he lived in the Seven Points and was being trained by maester Williams (who became his best friend), but Sam was riding with Bill towards Winterfel, and in his gut he knew that things in the future were going to change.

 **So that's the presentation of my other OC, the next chapter will be completed within the month.**

 **Which one was your favourite story and character (mine was Dwayne, Dorne and Maester Williams).**

 **By the way guys if you want to suggest me your OC, you may suggest on the reviews, but there are some rules:**

 **1- The character must be part of Bill's posse.**

 **2- He must have a role on the posse.**

 **3- He must be played by an actor or any other celebrity and you need to tell me which movie the character is based on.**

 **4 (optional)- He must have a story (nothing to extensive please).**

 **I have some ideas for new OC but if you wish to see your favourite actor or celebrity on a Game of Thrones story, then suggest on the reviews and I'll consider it**


	4. Chapter 4- Arrival at Winterfell

**Chapter 2- Arrival at winterfell**

 **So this is the second official chapter of our story.**

 **In this chapter we're going to see some new characters and their backstory (The name and actor playing it is written on the previous chapter).**

Ned Stark the warden of the north, was ridding back to Winterfell with his master at arms Ser Royland, his firstborn son Robb Stark, his third born son Bran Stark, his bastard son Jon Snow and also Theon Greyjoy the only living son of Balon Greyjoy, who need had taken under his wing after the Greyjoy rebellion.

Two things had happen that day:

One, Ned had just beheaded, a member of the Night's Watch for desertion and leaving his fellow rangers. The strange thing was that the ranger had claimed that his partners had been killed by White Walkers, ancient creatures ageing back to the time of the first men who had been defeated and disappeared for nearly a thousand years. But nevertheless, Ned had to uphold the king's justice, so he did his duty.

The second thing that happened was that he had found six direwolf pulps, whose mother had died when hunting a stag. The six pups were given to Ned's children including his bastard son, his oldest daughter Sansa Stark, his youngest daughter Arya Stark and his younger son Rickon Stark. Everyone loved their pups and promised to take good care of them.

When they arrived at Winterfell, Ned went to wash the blood from his Valyrian sword "Ice", close to the weirwood tree.

Suddenly a woman approached, it was Catelyn Tully (His wife)

"I knew I'd find you here." Catelyn said.

Ned glanced at her and smiled, but after studying her expression, he realized that she had something to say to him "Tell me." He says

Catelyn really did had a sad expression "Forgive me, my lord… there was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead."

Ned was not expecting that, he looks at the wet sword, lying flat across his lap. "How?" He asked.

"A fever took him. He was healthy at full moon and gone by the half." Catelyn explained.

"Your sister, the boy…?" Ned asked about Lysa Tully and her son Robin, Lysa was Jon Arryn's wife... well widow now.

"The letter said they're well." She said.

Catelyn could see her husband grieve and she could also see some semi-anger "He loved you very much."

"I haven't seen him in how long, nine years?" Ned asked.

"You couldn't have known."

"Of course I could of known." He said interrupting his wife "He was an old man. Every year he asked me to visit and every year I told him, "Next year".

Ned sheaths his blade. His wife reaches for his hand. For a moment they both stay silent.

"The girls won't remember him. Bran never even meet him." He sadly said.

"You'll tell them the stories." Catelyn said.

"Old Jon would have been proud of Bran. He was a brave boy at the beheading." He said, remembering how his third born son didn't even blinked when he beheaded that deserter.

Catelyn however is troubled by the thought, she releases her hand "Eight is too young to see such things."

Ned on the other hand disagreed "Should I tell him about the things I saw before I was eight?" He said "He won't be a child forever. And Winter is Coming."

Catelyn didn't agree but kept her silence.

"His brothers helped him. Especially Jon." He said trying to ease Catelyn's mind.

But the mere mention of her husband's bastard son displeased her "Jon Snow is his half brother. My lord."

Ned noticed her tone but decided not to say anything about it. This wasn't a fight that needed to happen right now. Catelyn notices her husband's silence so she decided to change the subject.

"The raven brought more news. The king rides for Winterfell. Along with the queen and her brothers."

This didn't surprise neither of them, Jon Arryn was the late king's hand, now that he was dead there was only one person in the world that the king Robert Baratheon trusted to become the next hand.

"He hates the cold. Always has. If he comes this far north, it's one thing he's after." Ned stated the obvious.

Catelyn dreaded the thought "You can always say no."

Ned gave his wife a grim smile "You don't now the king very well."

But suddenly both husband and wife were interrupted by the maester of Winterfell Luwin.

"Beg you pardon, my lord, my lady. But a raven has arrived." He said "It's from your twin lord Bill."

Ned was not expecting to hear news from his brother, the last time that they had seen each-other was three years ago, at the funeral of his son.

Yes Bill had a son, his name was **Harold Walter Stark** , or **H.W** that's what people used to call him. What happen to him? And who was the mother? I'll explain everything in due time.

Catelyn was also confused, what could Bill possibly want? It was no secret that Catelyn despised Bill and Bill also despised Catelyn.

Catelyn despised him because of his antics and his lack of care and respect for the high born.

Bill despised her, mostly because of fact that when his older brother died, she married Ned without any regret, she was nothing but a gold digger in his eyes (something that Bill considered lower than a bastard even lower than a whore) and thanks to his spies (the big birds) he had knowledge about the way she treated Jon and her absence in his son's funeral only fuelled his hatred towards her.

But how was the brotherly relationship between Bill and Ned?

Both of them respected each other and loved one another like any twin would.

But both of them had big differences that separated one from another, some would even say that they had never encountered twins so different from another.

Bill was a man who valued morality and profit over honour and oaths, he was one of the richest man of the entire seven kingdoms, his wealth could even be competed by many "Good Masters" and businessmen from quart. His name was known across the kingdoms and beyond the narrow sea, it was a name that demanded respect. Bill also has many many loyal followers, workers and fighters and spies at his disposition, they were his posse (consisted of men, women and even some children) and their job was to keep the peace and keep the businesses running. The common folk saw him as a hero and as a man who could give them one thing that they never had, a chance of becoming something and to get out of poverty.

Ned Stark was an honourable man, he valued family, honour and oathkeeping. It was no secret that Ned didn't agree with the way his twin handled situations and his disrespect for honour. He was also not happy with the way he left Winterfell after the rebellion and his way of using intimidation to get what he wanted.

But Ned had also to respect his brother for helping the ones in need. He gave work to thousands of commoners and peasants and he would participate in charity events that he created.

Long story short, both brothers had a mutual respect for each other, even if they were polar opposites.

And now Bill had send a raven, just about the same time that he had found out about Jon Arryn's death. Coincidence? He was about to find out.

Ned inspected the sealed letter, the letter was waxed with the symbol of Bill's posse. It was the direwolf symbol painted in red with a crossed dagger and butcher knife under it (it looked like a pirate symbol) Ned always hated that sigil.

Ned broke the sigil and took the letter out:

 _To my brother Eddard Stark._

 _I heard the news about Jon Aryn's death (may the seven bless his soul), he was a good man and I know how much he meant to you. He teach us both about how things in the world are and how we should proceed, he shall never be forgotten._

 _But I also heard about the future visit of the fat king and the golden pricks._

 _And we both know the true reason of his visit._

 _So I'm writing this, to let you know that I'll be ridding to Winterfell as well._

 _I should arrive about the same time on Robert arrival._

 _By the way I'll be bringing 10 members of my household, so make sure to have rooms ready for them._

 _So I'll see you in about three weeks._

 _From your brother Bill "The Butcher" Stark.  
_

 _P.S: If the gate isn't open for me and my men when we arrive, then I'll just knock the gate down (So don't even think about it)._

Ned folded the letter and putted on his pocket.

Ned had mixed felling about the letter, for one he wasn't surprised that Bill already knew about Jon's death after all he had spies everywhere.

He was also displeased but also not surprised about Bill's lack of manners towards the royal family.

And now he was coming to Winterfell, which Ned was not expecting at all.

"What does it say?" Catelyn asked.

Even Maester Luwin was curious about it.

"Bill is coming here, and he will also be bringing 10 members of his household." He resumed.

Catelyn was more than displeased "He can't come, the king and the royal family are coming here as well."

"He knows about it Cat, it's most likely the reason of his visit." Ned said "He also says that, if we don't open the gates to him, then he will just knock them down."

Maester Luwyn was struggling to suppress a laugh, this was something that he expected Bill to say, after all he knew him since he was a little boy.

Catelyn knew that there was no use pleading "I guess we should prepare more guest rooms then." She said displeased "I know that he's brother Ned, but I can't stand that arrogant and dishonourable man. I don't understand why he acts the way he acts."

"I have been asking the same question for 35 years now my lady, but I never seem to understand the reason for Bill's actions." Maester Luwin said in all honesty.

"Bill does have his… flaws, but he also has done a great deal of good deeds during the years." Ned said to his brother's defence "And you'll only have to see him for a few days, after the king's gone, so will he be."

This didn't exactly put Catelyn's mind at ease, but it was enough to calm her a bit.

Plus there was nothing that she could say or do, because when the Butcher wanted something, he would get it.

 **A month later (The King's arrival).**

The entire Stark household was waiting close to the entrance of the castle, including the Stark family. The royal party could be seen approaching the gates, King Robert was close to arrive.

The entire royal children were all cleaned and dressed properly for the occasion.

But there was someone missing.

Catelyn noticed that "Sansa where's Arya?" She asked her eldest daughter.

Sansa only shrugged, not knowing and in some way not really caring about where her younger sister was.

Their question was answered when a small figure with a soldiers helm rushed in front of them.

Ned immediately grabbed the figure "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing with that on?" Ned said before removing it, revealing it to be Arya Stark "Go on now, go alongside your brothers." He ordered.

Arya was mad, but did as told "Move!" He told Bran almost pushing him aside.

Now that all the children were present (all except Jon Snow). The gated of Winterfell opened and the royal party began enter.

Firstly entered the royal guards, lead by Jaime Lannister who's a member of the kingsguard

"That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's brother." Arya said.

"Will you please shut up!" Sansa whispered annoyed.

After the royal guard came the crown prince Joffrey Baratheon and his "loyal" Personal guard Sandor Clegane (also known as "The Hound"), Sansa Stark looked at the crown prince and smiled at him.

Then it finally appeared the king Robert Baratheon himself, it was clear by his state that he has been living the life of privilege, he was no longer the handsome and strong warrior that could swing a war hammer with one hand.

He now was fat, had a long beard who failed to hide his multiple chins and he had no longer the warrior aspect.

But nevertheless, when the king made it's presence, Ned knelled in one knee (and the rest of the household did the same).

Robert dismounted from his horse and approached Ned. Once he did that he signalled Ned to get up, he did as told and got up (which the household did the same).

Ned gave his old friend a slight bow "Your grace."

Robert didn't say nothing for a few moments, he just stared at Ned inspecting him, until he finaly said something that no one expected "You've gotten fat."

Tension started to rise on the household, nobody expected the king to make such remark (except ser Rodrick who had an amused smirk on his face).

Ned answered the comment by pointing at the King's belly as if silently saying ' _So have you'_.

The king stared at Ned for a few seconds before erupting in a laugh and giving his friend a bone-crushing hug. He turned to Catelyn "Cat." He said before giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you your grace." Cat said respectfully.

Robert then began to greet the Stark children, starting with Robb "You must be Robb." and then Sansa "My you're a pretty one.", then Arya (although he stared her for a moment as if he had seen a ghost) "And what's your name?"

"Arya." She bluntly said.

Robert then proceed to greet Bran "Show me your muscles lad" Bran did so "You'll be a soldier." Robert greeted Rickon with a small pat in the head.

He turned to Ned again "9 years! Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north, for you your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned simply said.

The royal carriage finally arrived, the Queen Cersei Lannister exited it alongside her two younger children Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon (or Lannister depending on your point of view).

"My Queen." Ned greeted before kissing her ring.

"My Queen." Cat greeted with a more formal bow.

The Queen said nothing, she simply nodded.

"Take me to your crypts Ned." Robert said "I wish to pay my respects."

The Queen knew the reason why her husband wanted to see the crypts "We've been riding since dawn. Surely the dead can wait."

Robert looked at his wife for a few seconds before dismissing her "Ned." He said signalling the Warren of the North to lead him to the crypts.

But before everyone could go about their business, the gate keeper was running towards the Warren of the North.

"My Lord, 11 riders without a banner are heading towards the gate."

Ned knew exactly who it was.

"Are you expecting someone else Ned?" Robert asked.

Ned nodded with a somewhat apologetic look. He turned to the gate keeper "Open the gates, it's my brother Bill."

Robert wasn't completely pleased with that (him and Bill didn't exactly got along very well).

"I was really hopping not to see him."

"I could always not let him in." Ned suggested.

But Robert just shook his head "That won't matter to him, he'll probably just knock the bloody gate down."

The entire household and royal party stayed on their places when they heard that the Butcher was at the gates.

When the gates finally opened, there came riding on a white stallion and leading a group of 10 men on horse back; It was Bill Stark one of if not THE most wealthy and powerful man of Westeros:

Bill was wearing white fur coat, a waist coat, he had his knife pouches (which was about 8), his moustache was still as fancy as ever (the type with the pointy ends) and he was wearing a white fur top hat (to combine with his white coat).

The men following Bill, most weren't as well dressed as Bill: 

Dwayne "The Stone" Johnson was never bothered by the cold, so he was wearing a simple leather coat, with a leather top hat on, his chest muscles were showing and he had his wooden mace with spikes (which had tons of tally marks, each representing a life), he also had a short beard and shaved head.

Dorne was wearing a bear fur coat (the same bear that mauled him), he had a bear fur top hat He wore the claws that mauled him as a necklace and he had his valiryan steel sword with a bear hilt.

Eli Sunday was wearing a black priest robe with a leather belt with seven pouches and each on had one valiryan steel dagger (and each one represented one of the seven), he also had no top hat, but he had a necklace of the faith to the seven.

Priest Vallon was wearing a casual clothing for winter, nothing too fancy or expensive, but he wore a red cloak with the symbol of the lord of light, a sword with a red diamond crafted on the tip, a necklace with the symbol of the lord of light and a red top hat.

Ellen Barrett Was wearing clothes that would fit more for a man, but she didn't really cared about that, she had one of her repetition crossbows on her back, a few homemade bombs on her belt and some fire arrows.

Jack McMurphy was wearing, his typical working clothes, a green coat, with a purple waist coat, some green pants, some daggers on his belt, he had a purple and green top hat, his trusty axe and a somewhat sinister and amused smile on his face.

Anton was wearing black from head to toes. He had no top hat. He had an unusual haircut for a man, almost looking like a woman. He had no weapons (or at least that's what it seemed).

Peter Baelish was probably the one with the most riches on his clothing, he had some jewellery with him, some fine gold yellow clothing with a yellow top hat and a golden carved cane (who had a blade inside it).

Maester Williams was wearing maester's winter robe, he had his chain, but no hat and no weapons (But he did have a big smile on his face).

And lastly Samwell was wearing black clothing with the sigil of his house. No weapon and no hat.

There was mixed reactions on the people, both form the household and the royal party at the sight of Bill Stark and his men.

Most would give him a respectful bow and nod, others would look at him with a hint of fear, others would only give him a slight glare.

The royal guards had their hands on the tilt of their swords (they had heard about the Butcher's unpredictability), Jaime Lannister was calmer he knew that Bill wouldn't start a scene at his own home with guests. Cersei Lannister gave him a cold stare, let's just say that she didn't like the fact that some northern would order the king and sometimes her father around, she also didn't like the fact that people were starting to claim that Bill was now richer than Tywin.

Robert had a mutual expression, even if he didn't liked Bill's antics and his ordering around, he also was smart enough to recognise that Bill was indeed a very useful and powerful ally.

The members of the Stark household who had known Bill since he was a child, were a bit nervous for they knew all about Bill's temper, but they also knew that Bill had a big good side and they knew how to reach it.

Theon Greyjoy was looking at Bill with a nervous stare, he remembered that he was the one who had killed his brother and was the one who gave him to Lord Stark to become his Warren.

The Stark children had mixed reactions, Robb knew and had met his uncle before in more than one occasion he just didn't expect to see him here, but nevertheless he was happy to see his uncle.

Sansa had only met her uncle once when she was seven, she didn't think much him back then she only knew that her uncle was a rich man, with no honor that did as he pleased (or at least that's what her mother told Sansa).The rest of the Stark children (Arya, Bran and Rickon) had only met their uncle at a very young age (so they didn't remember much about him), but they have received nameday presents from him (Arya received a bow on her tenth nameday) and by far the one who was more interested about Bill was Arya.

The royal children had also heard stories about Bill, how he killed Rahegar and the Mad King, and how he saved Castely rock from the iron-born, they also recognize some of the members that were following Bill. But the crown prince was more disappointed and confused, he had heard tales of the Butcher, but when he finally looked at the man himself, he only saw a skinny man, with a strange hat, a ridiculous moustache, with a bunch of low-born weapons and he barely looked like a man of wealth (was this really the man who killed Rhaegar and the mad king?), he also didn't had much better opinion about his crew, they all (with the exception of Peter) looked like low-born and wildlings. Joffery just sneered at them.

Sandor Clegane unlike the others, he wasn't looking at Bill he was looking at Dwayne, he looked at the man who somehow was able to disarm and knock out his brother with his bare hands, Dwayne does have a strong built and strength even if he was technically shorter than the Mountain.

After Bill and his crew passed and the gates closed. He looked around with a neutral expression viewing who was present.

He then spotted his twin and his expression changes form neutral to a smile.

He dismounted his horse (the group did the same) and approached his brother "Ned." He said before opening his arms for a hug.

"Bill." He said with a smile before accepting the hug.

After a few seconds of back patting he separated the hug "So my dear brother, how have you been?"

"I can't complain Bill, the north is secured and I have my wife and children with me." Ned said "And what about you, how have you been?"

"I can't complain businesses is growing, the posse is growing, money keeps flowing and my empire keeps expanding, so I could say that things are going well… even if some things could be better." Bill said with the same happy expression (which could be real or fake).

Bill looked to his right and saw Robert (or at least what was left of him) "Robert, how… good to see you, sorry I didn't greet you, to be honest I could barely recognize you." He commented before giving Robert a quick inspection "You and Ned clearly have been living the life of privilege."

The entire household froze at Bill's comment to the king. Bill's crew were silently laughing at his remarks.

But Robert just laughed at the comment "You would know what a life of privilege looks like, wouldn't you Bill? After all you claim to be the richest men in westeros."

Bill chuckled at that "It's more of a fact than a claim Robert. But that doesn't matter. I may know what a life of privilege is, but I always kept working and I kept a balanced diet." He said before extending his hand "But then again, it's pleasant to see an old companion, after nine years."

Robert accepted the handshake and the household seemed to sigh in relief.

Ned was impressed and more relaxed, he was afraid that Bill and Robert would start insulting each other, but this was probably the most normal conversation that they had in 20 years. But Ned also knew that Bill was faking, that his pleasant attitude with Robert was all an act. He knew that inside Bill was wishing that he could he could spit in his face, Bill had hated Robert ever since he was betrothed to their sister Lyanna and even more when he tried to send ships to Dorne in order to reach Elia and her children (which he never did it thanks to Bill and Jon Arryn). The only time that they had some respect for each other was during battle.

Bill then turned to the royal family and went to greet them.

Firstly he approached the Queen "My queen." he nodded before kissing her hand in formality, before he looked at her straight in the eye with hid smile still intact (but this time it was clear to Ned that the smile was fake) "My queen you graces us with your beauty. Last time I saw you, you were still a young lady." Bill said.

Bill was referring to the tourney of Harrenhall, Bill had taken a glimpse on Cersei Lannister, and while she was indeed a beauty, on that day Bill had his eyes on another woman.

Cersei knew that Bill was only acting, but she decided to play his game "I remember you as well, my lord, I remember that you were far more handsome back then." Cersei said with her signature smile, she said it with a bit of insult behind the words.

Bill's smile declined a bit (but he was able to keep his composure) "I have heard many comments from a good number of women about how better I looked before, but I have to say that the one from the queen of the seven kingdoms stands from all of them." He mocked "But folks back then used to tell me that I looked more like a Lannister than a Stark, so I decided to grow this moustache to hide those feature." Bill said.

And it was true, even now if Bill shaved off his moustache he would look unrecognisable, Bill had a handsome face and he looked 15 years younger without his facial hair, that's mostly the reason why he grew his moustache, because he didn't wanna look neither pretty or like a Lannister.

"But anyway I do hope you enjoy your stay my queen." He finally said before moving on to greet the next person.

That next person was Jaime Lannister, the queen's brother and Kings guard.

"How are you Jaime, you recovered well from the kraken rebellion?" Bill asked.

Jaime gave Bill his mocking smile "Well I am still standing on both of my feet, am I not Bill?"

"You are indeed. But I am surprised to still see you wearing that white cloak, I though that old Tywin would of convince you to rip that cloak by now. I do know how displeased he is by your choices." Bill teased.

Bill didn't like Tywin, but that didn't stopped him from doing some mining business with him, he would send workers and working tools to the gold mines and at the end of the month Bill and the workers would receive a fraction of the income. And sometimes they would even have supper together, and where they would talk about not only business but also their lives and what displeased them.

Jaime only chuckled at Bill's comment "I'm very familiar with my father's disapproval Bill, he makes sure to remind me of it every time we meet."

Bill only snorted at that, and he went on greet the royal children

First it was the crown prince, who still had that sneered look on his face.

Bill this time was not smiling, he only held a neutral expression.

"You must be the crown prince... Joffrey am I right?" Bill asked but he already knew the answer.

Joffrey didn't answer to him he only nodded.

"You look disappointed. Were you expecting to see some mighty warrior with a big strong body and a great-sword on it's belt?" He mocked "If your looking for my strong body boy, then he's right over there." He said pointing at Dwayne.

He then quickly greeted the remaining younger royal children (far more friendly this time).

But Bill noticed that someone was amiss "Where's Tyrion, you didn't left him behind did you?"

Jaime snorted "I believe my dear brother is preoccupied himself, in one of the fine establishments outside of Winterfell."

Bill understood what he meant by it "Well then, if you see him tell him that I wish to talk to him during the feast."

This caught the queen's attention "What business do you want with my brother?"

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes before returning to his fake smile "The business that I have with your brother, are strictly between me and your brother… your grace." He said in a more annoyed tone (he said the last phrase as if someone spat).

Cersei was displeased to say the least, but she was smart enough to know that Bill wouldn't tell her a thing, so she decided for now to drop the conversation.

Before Bill left he turned to Cersei one last time "You have beautiful children your grace, you have my congratulations." He gave a quick glance at her children then at Jaime. Bill struggles to contain a chuckle "They all look a bit like their uncle."

The queen and the kingsguard were dumbfounded and a bit scared (although their faces on the outside looked normal) did Bill knew about their secret?

For the record Bill knew about their secret intimate relationship, but he had no interest in revealing it to the public, what the hell would he win with that.

After Bill was done greeting the royal family he decided to greet his own family.

Firstly he went to greet Catelyn, and while they disliked each other, both of them were able to keep their fake smiles.

"Catelyn, my sister in law, I'm so glad to see you in good health." Bill said on a fake friendly tone "I was worried that something might of happen to you, since I noticed your abstinence on my son's funeral." He said with the same tone (but you could hear some malice on his tone).

Catelyn's face had some shame and regret written on it, even if she didn't like Bill, she had to admit that his son was a really well behaved boy, but she was 5 month pregnant with Rickon so let's just say she wasn't in a disposition to travel.

"I apologize for my absence my lord, but I was in no disposition to travel, I was with child my lord." Catelyn said.

Bill saw this as a weak excuse, but he decided to accept it for the meantime.

He went on to greet his nephew Robb (with a real smile this time) "Glad to see you Robb."

"Glad to see you as well uncle." Robb greeted.

"I can still remember when you struggled to mount a horse and I had to help you. But from what I heard you mastered the skills in swordplay." Bill said.

"I like to think so uncle." Robb said.

"That's good, I wish I was this skilled growing up." He praised.

But then Bill saw someone he didn't expect to see. On Robb's left side was Theon Greyjoy.

Theon was nervous, he was kinda hiding behind Robb, but failing miserably.

The last time Bill had seen Theon was on the Greyjoy rebellion, and Theon was still a boy back then.

"You there." He called out.

Theon looked at Bill and saw him signalling him to approach

Theon only took three steps forwards, and he couldn't even look at him in the eye.

Bill was not impressed "Your friend can't seem to look at me in the eye Robb, that's not an admirable characterization for an Ironborn."

Theon said nothing, and Robb didn't know what to say.

It was Dorne who broke the silence "Don't be too harsh on the boy Bill, need I remind you that I wasn't the bravest one the first time I saw you."

Bill sure could remember that.

 _Flashback 12 years ago (The Seven Point Castle)_

 _Dorne entered the castle great hall, being guided by his best friend Richard (Who had been working for Bill for some time now)._

 _There many tables on the hall where members were talking, laughing, eating and having a good time._

 _At the end of the wall being lighted by a coloured glass window and right next to a fireplace, there was the Butcher sat on a medium sized round table (with Dwayne standing right next to him). He was sat on that table with 3 other members (two of them were Jack and Peter) and the other one was just a minimal type member. They were all playing a betting card game._

" _This is a gentlemen's game, make sure to make a gentlemen's bet." Bill said before picking his cards and making a bet on golden coins._

 _Jack laugh "You know me Bill, I only bet large."_

" _That's not large Jack." Bill disagreed._

" _Just make sure not to lose your entire monthly pay… again." Peter mocked._

 _While Bill was playing, Dorne and Richard were watching them play, because one thing that Bill hated, is being bothered while he's playing cards._

 _But the game came to a stop, when Bill suddenly took out a knife and impaled to the table the hand of one of the gamers who was sitting right next to him._

 _Jack and Peter were confused (as well as Dorne and Richard)._

 _The player who got the hand impaled let out a high pitch scream._

 _Bill calmly told him to hush and patted the players bald head, like you would do to a child or a puppy._

" _Please don't ever make that noise again." He calmly said, but then he reached out for the sleeves of the player and took out a few good cards out of it "And while your at it. Don't you ever try to cheat ever again." He said in a more serious tone, before he finally took out the knife out of the impaled hand "Get your hand fixed, the next time you cheat you lose the hand, now get out of my sight!" Bill said while taking the gold that the cheating player had bet._

 _The player ran out of the hall, blood leaking out of his wounded hand._

 _Richard knew that this was the perfect opportunity to make his presence known._

" _Good afternoon Bill, I see that you're winning." Richard said._

" _So you're back Richard, you got something for me?" Bill asked not looking at him and focusing on his cards._

" _I sure do Bill, I bring you two things in fact." Richard said before taking out a pouch of coins "I got the farmer's debt."_

 _Bill took the pouch and gave it to Peter Baelish "Count it Peter and this time try not to mix it in with your own coins."_

" _Sure thing… I'll be as careful as one of my brother's whores." Peter jested._

 _Jack laughed at that remark._

 _While that was going on Bill spoke again "You said you had something else to show me."_

" _That's right Bill. I would like to introduce you my friend, he wishes to join us." Richard said pointing at his friend._

 _Bill stopped looking at the cards and instead he looked at Dorne "YOU there." Bill half-shouted._

 _This broke Dorne out of his concentration and he saw Bill signalling him to approach._

 _Dorne started to slowly approaching the Butcher, but after a couple of steps Bill talked again "That's far enough." He said making Dorne stop on his tracks._

 _Bill inspected Dorne for a moment, but he noticed that he was not looking at him, he instead was looking at the portrays by the fireplace of his father and older brother._

" _Your friend can't seem to look at me in the eye. That's not an admirable characteristic." Bill said not impressed._

 _Richard gave Bill a somewhat weak excuse "No one can truly look you in the eye Bill, much less when your playing cards."_

 _But Bill didn't seemed to pay attention to that excuse, so he just signalled Richard to approach._

 _Richard did so "There's a slaver's ship approaching the coast about 30 miles from here." Bill said "I want you to go with Vallon and 10 more men, make sure they never sail back here again, and if there's any gold or slaves you bring them here."_

 _Richard nodded "Right away Bill, by the way can I bring my friend with me, he's a good fighter."_

 _Bill looked at Dorne "You there, whatever your name his, what is your name?"_

" _Dorne my lord." He introduced himself._

" _Dorne you say?" He said with an amused smile "I'm the north." He said with a mocked introduction, after that his face became more serious "Don't you never call me lord again and don't you never come in here empty handed again. You call me by the name my mother gave to me and you gotta pay and work for the pleasure of my company." He turn to Richard "You can bring your friend with you, give him a chance to prove himself."_

 _When the day ended the ship raid was success. And they came back to the castle with 1000 golden coins and 50 slaves._

 _ **Flashback end (back to present time in Winterfell).**_

Bill did remember all of that "How can I forget the time you couldn't look me in the eye. But at the end of the day you didn't came back empty handed." He said "Perhaps I should give the Geyjoy here another chance." He said looking at Theon again, before signalling him to go back to the line right next to Robb.

Bill resumed to greet his family.

Next up there was his oldest niece Sansa Stark. Bill inspect her for a moment, the she did grow up into a beauty, although she looked a bit too much like her mother.

With a warm smile he greeted her "Sansa my darling, the last time I saw you were but a mere child, now you've grown into a beauty indeed."

Sansa blushed a bit "Thank you uncle."

He went to greet his youngest niece, but when he saw her he stopped dead on his tracks.

Bill had heard tales and rumours about his youngest niece, that she was a wild wolfgirl who liked nothing lady like, and now that he was finally looking at her, Bill could see the similarities to his sister Lyanna, she looked like a reincarnation of her.

Bill stood in front of her and knelled down to her level.

"You must be Arya, I have heard tales about you, the wild wolf-girl." Bill said with a smile "Do you know who I am?"

Arya nodded "You're my uncle Bill."

"That's right, you probably have no memory of me, I'm not surprised the last time I saw you you were a mere toddler." Bill said "But you've heard tales and rumours about me haven't you?"

Arya stared at his uncle before speaking "Why do they call you The Butcher?"

Bill chuckled at the blunt question "Tell you what, after your sewing lessons, come meet me at the kitchen, I'll explain everything to you."

Bill then noticed that Arya was looking at Bill's weapons "You seem to be fairly interested in my weapons, perhaps the bow I gave you wasn't enough, would you like to have one of mine?"

Arya was confused "What?"

"I asked if you would like to have one of my daggers." Bill explained more clearly.

Arya was ecstatic, she was finally getting a blade, she wished for a sword but it was better than nothing.

But Catelyn had to open her mouth "Bill you can't give Arya a dagger, it's improper for a lady to carry a weapon.

Bill took a deep breath before facing Catelyn with a neutral expression (he was struggling to not say what he truly wanted to say) "I'm not giving it to Sansa Cat, because I see no lady in front of me." Arya grinned at her uncle's remark.

Catelyn was not satisfied "Both my daughters are ladies."

Bill struggled to contain a laugh "She is a Stark Cat and Stark women are not the proper ladies that you seem to convince yourself. Let me ask you this, have you ever had a talk with my sister?"

"I never had the pleasure my lord." Catelyn said not sure what Bill was getting at.

"That's probably for the best, she was the definition of a no lady, she liked to ride and fight. And I'm sure that my brother have commented with you of the similarities between our sister and my niece. So she's no lady Cat, and the sooner you accept that the better." Bill said "And besides this is a gift that I'm offering to her, so your opinion doesn't change that."

Catelyn wasn't satisfied but decided to end the conversation there for now.

Bill took out a knife holster and took the blade out of it. It was a small blade which was perfect for someone of Arya's age, it had a shiny black wooden handle with the insignias of **H.W.**

Arya loved her new dagger "Thank you uncle."

Bill nodded before rising and giving his niece a little pat in the head "Now remember this darling, that's not a toy, that's a weapon that can hurt anyone including yourself, after your done with the needle work, come and meet me and I'll show you how to use it."

Next up he went to greet his nephew Bran Stark.

"You must be Bran, I heard you are quite the climber, I have to say that I had the same similar skill when I was your age." He said "And you do look like your late uncle Brandon."

But his similarities with his dead uncle did bothered him a bit, after all we all know what happened to Brandon Stark.

Finally he went to greet the youngest nephew Rickon, Bill didn't say much, he gave him a quick tap on the head and a smile.

It looked like Bill was finished meeting everyone, but he then noticed that someone was amiss, he spurned around looking for him, and when he couldn't find it, he turned to his brother, his smiled had disappeared, it was replaced with an annoyed frown.

"Alright Ned, where is he?" Bill asked or rather he demanded.

"What are you talking about Bill?" Ned asked, but in reality he knew what Bill was asking for.

"Don't play dumb with me Ned, you knew I was coming, and you knew that I would want to see him." Bill said before taking a quick glance at Catelyn "I know that this wasn't your choice, but I also thought that you would have the decency to at least have him present alongside his siblings!"

Ned now fully understood what Bill wanted "Bill, you can talk to him later in private."

But Bill was having none of it "I think I'll talk to him right now! So where is he Ned, where's my nephew Jon Stark."

Once again Catelyn had to open her mouth (which was never a good thing) "He's not a Stark Bill, he's a Snow and it could offend the royal party with the presence of a bastard."

Bill turned to her with an angry glare (he was now showing his true emotions) "You should really watch your mouth Cat, the fact that your my sister in law does not put you out of the danger zone." Bill said "And you should have been more worried about offending me than this golden lot." Bill said slowly approaching her.

Ned knew that Bill was about to flip out, so he got in front if him preventing him form approaching his wife "That's enough Bill! You're in my house and I will not tolerate you approaching my wife like that."

Bill looked at his twin in the eyes, not flinching and not impressed at his brothers remarks "This is my house as well Ned, I was born in it and learned to grow to the person you see before you, but this is your house as well meaning you shouldn't let that woman there control your decisions." He said "But my patience is running really low now Ned, so I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where my nephew is or I swear to all the gods that I will tear this castle apart stone by stone until I find him."

Tension started rising on both sides, everyone knew that when Bill said that he would do something then he would do it and that included tearing his old home apart.

But suddenly a new voice appeared that destroyed the tension "I'm here uncle."

Bill turned around and smiled when he finally saw his nephew Jon Snow (or Stark depending on your point of view).

He approached his nephew "You've grown up into a strong young men." Bill said.

"I hope so uncle." Jon said.

"I've also heard that you're a prodigy with the sword, which is more than I can say about myself when I was your age." Bill said "Never give up on what your good at Jon, even if the world brings you down you just wash your hands of it and keep going. I did that and became the most powerful man of westeros."

"Thank you uncle." Jon thanked, he and Bill have a good family relationship besides Ned, Benjen and his siblings, Bill seemed to be the one who was most worried and cared about him.

"Where will you be sitting at the feast?" Bill asked.

"I won't be attending the feast uncle." Jon said.

Bill shook his head "Yes you are, you'll be attending it and you'll be sat right next to me. If I don't see you at the feast, then I'll find you and drag you into it. Understood?"

Jon was not expecting that, but he was happy that his uncle regard him at the same level as anyone (which was something that Jon was not used to).

"I understand uncle." Jon said.

Bill gave his nephew a friendly pat on the cheek "Good lad." He said before inspecting his face for a second "You have your aunt Lyanna eyes." He said.

Jon was confused with the comparison, he had never been compared with his aunt.

Some people who've heard Bill's comparison were a bit confused (especially the king), but they quickly forgot about it.

Ned on the other hand was both surprised and a bit angry at his twin for even making a reference at the secret true origins of Jon on which Bill and Ned were the only ones who knew about it.

When Ned took Jon to winterfell as a newborn, he made Bill swore to their family name that he would never reveal the secret to anyone, but Bill never liked that idea and neither liked the fact that Ned assumed to be the father of Jon (a role that Bill wanted to fit in the first place), Bill had always told him to say that Jon was Brandon's son (that would at least put an end to Cat's hatred), but because Ned didn't want to stain their brothers name (as if it wasn't stained enough).

But Ned realised that no one was questioning Bill's comment so he decided to stay quiet and speak to Bill about it later.

Bill had greeted everyone so he decided to talk to his brother again.

"So… I guess I've greeted everyone, where you two going somewhere before my arrival?" Bill asked (but he already knew the answer).

But Ned didn't answered the question right away he was instead looking at Bill's posse.

"Who did you bring with you?" Ned asked.

"Come now Ned, I've only brought some of my finest and most loyal men. And besides you've meet some of them already." Bill said.

Ned did recognize some of them, he recognized Dwayne, Jack, Maester Williams, Peter Baelish and he had even heard about Dorne (he could recognize him for his face scar, his claw necklace and his bear fur coat, in fact everyone at the north have heard about him at some point) but the rest he was not familiar with.

Ned looked at Dwayne and gave him a small "You're Dwayne "The Stone" Johnson, my brother's sworn shield?"

Dwayne nodded with A smile "That I am, it's great to see you in good health lord Stark."

Robert had heard about that name as well "They say that you single-handedly disarmed and defeated the Mountain with your bare hands."

"That's the rumour your grace, while the story it's basically that, folks sometimes exaggerate on what happened for dramatic purposes." Dwayne joked.

Behind them Sandor was listening to everything, he looked at the way Dwayne smiled and laughed, he had the body of a warrior and even scars to prove it, but his attitude, there was nothing warrior about it, did he really managed to disarm his brother? There was only one way to find out, perhaps he wouldn't find it today, but one day he would find out if he was as strong to the point of gaining the nickname the stone.

Robert accepted the answer but he wasn't done "I have also heard that you used to be a wildling."

Dwayne's smile turned into a thin line, but he remained calm "After more than twenty years of work and servitude, I believe that my past is more than forgiven."

Bill backed this up "I agree, you see Robert, after all this years I can say that Dwayne went from wildling to a respectable worker. And I'll say that you never had a worker as trustful and loyal as Dwayne." Bill said.

Robert wasn't exactly convinced but he decided to drop the topic.

He then noticed the bear pelt wearing warrior with a bear claw scar on his face and a bear fang necklace.

Like many he had heard stories about him "You there." Robert called out Dorne.

Dorne only stared at the fat king "Are you the one who survived a bear attack and was buried alive? Whatever your name is?"

"It's Dorne your grace."

"Dorne? Why would you name yourself after a sand filled land?" Robert asked.

"Personal issues." He bluntly answered the king's question. "But here in the north they call me by the name of **Revenant**."

"Like a vengeful spirit roaming on the woods looking for those who wronged him." Ned commented.

"A more fitting name, but you never answered my question." Robert said.

"Everything you may have heard is true your grace… most of it anyway." Dorne confirmed. The songs and stories that he had heard about his adventure were mostly true, but there were some changes done to it to make it look more dramatic (like saying that his best friend Richard was actually his brother.), people here in the north would call him by his new nickname Revenant

Robert laughed in approve "You got your yourself a strong on Bill. I have never heard of any man who could survive getting mauled by a bear and walk miles on end to safety. It truly is a tale for the generations."

"Although his name and origins are still unknown to me he has proven over the years to be the perfect right hand man and also the best swordsman I have ever had the pleasure to encounter. I bet he could defeat your kingsguard". Bill challenged.

Jaime couldn't stay quiet after that comment "That's quite the bold statement Bill, I'm sure he must be a good fighter, but after what I have heard his body must be in stitches after the mauling." Jaime arrogantly commented.

The thing is he wasn't entirely wrong, while his scars have healed with time, they were still present in all of his body. When he wore clothes the only scar you could see was the claw mark scar on his face.

But whenever Dorne fought someone, he would take of his jacker and that's when people could see the state that the bear left his body.

The kingsguard statement angered Dorne but he remained calm, he turned around to face Jaime and looked at him straight in the eyes "Why don't we fight then, if you decide not to fear a stitched man like you said, then meet me at the training ground after everyone goes about their business. But I can only say one thing to you, if we fight then I guarantee to you that you will remember this fight for the rest of your life." He warned Jaime before turning back to Bill.

Jaime was a bit taken back by his comment, Dorne showed no fear on fighting the kingsguard, I guess you kinda lose the fear of man after almost getting ripped to bits by an angry momma bear.

Maybe he should fight him to see if he was all talk. But for some reason he was a bit uncertain about fighting him, but only time would tell.

Robert seemed interested in that possible fight "I like this one Bill, I look forward to witness that fight, but perhaps it should happen in a tourney not in here. What do you say Bill?"

"Sounds good to me." He said.

Afterwards Ned looked at the person who was next to Dorne and he glared. It was the leader of the Butcher's debt collectors Jack McMurphy. Ned did not like him and he didn't like the collectors roaming on the around as if they owned the north.

"I remember you." Ned said looking at Jack.

Jack gave the warden of the north an amused smile "And I remember you, Ned Stark, although you were far less wrinkly… and far more slim."

The household was disgusted by the way Jack talked to the warren (not even having the decency to call him lord).

Robert too did not seem to like the sight of him "You´re the leader of those collectors who roam around the kingdom?"

"That I am, a job to be proud of." Jack said.

"No wonder those bastards are a whole pack of arrogant and rude cunts." Robert sneered, let's just say that during their way to Winterfell, they ran into some of those collectors and let's just say that they weren't the friendliest or the most respectable.

"You see Robert, they only take orders from either me or Bill there. Their job is to make sure everyone pays their debts and to also make sure that soldiers don't step off the lines of decency, and also they really don't care about kings and lords." Jack replied with the same sinister smile.

Once again Bill had to defend one of his employees "Those collectors are also there to keep the peace and decency on the kingdoms, if a soldier or anyone lays a hand on an innocent peasant they cut the hand that strike him, if they try to defile anyone they cut their man parts and if they do something more serious they have my permission to hang them and leave them during with a message explaining the crime." Bill explained "You can criticise them all you want, but the truth is they keep the peace here, not your soldiers."

Ned had one last thing to say about Jack "I don't understand why you even brought him with you."

"I don't need a reason to bring my people to my home Ned, so just drop the argument." Bill said.

Ned wasn't satisfied but he also knew that his opinion wouldn't change Bill's mind.

Ned then saw someone that he hadn't seen in years, someone who could light up a stormy day.

"Is that you Maester Williams?"

Williams had a fake confused "I think so. I believe I'm still myself after all these years." He said with a laugh "Jests aside, it is great to see you Eddard and in good health I hope." Ned nodded "That's great, also it is great to see you as well Robert, I hope your shoulder as healed." Williams said referring to a shoulder wound that Robert received during the Fall of the Targeryens.

Robert had never been a big fan of maesters, but even he had to admit that Williams could lift the spirit of soldiers even at the direst of times (plus he was a really funny man) "A shoulder wound never bothered me Williams, it didn't stopped me from crushing heads."

"Good to know… unfortunately there's no amount of medicine that can cure you from your recent problem, but hey, I have a great recipe of vegetable stew that can help you with that." Williams joked making the other members chuckle at the jest (including Bill).

Obviously Robert took no offence on the jest, even he had to admit that he wasn't the same warrior 20 years ago.

Ned then looked at the remaining members, he didn't recognise anyone else "I don't recognise anyone else brother, who are they?"

Bill was getting annoyed by Ned's constant questioning, but he decided to answer his questions as quickly as possible.

"Well Ned, this is Peter Baelish my master of coin." Bill introduced.

Peter gave Ned a smile (but it was more of a cocky and smart ass type of smile) "Oh I know you must not remember me lord Stark, after all your lady wife and I were friendly before you were married. You look great by the way Cat, you have age finely as a vintage arbord gold."

Ned now was remembering who he was, Peter was the twin brother of the capital's master of coin, Petyr Baelish, a man who was in love with Cat and even challenged his brother Brandon in a desperate attempt to gain her love (he lost the battle).

But Catelyn was having a hard time remembering who he was "I'm sorry my lord, but I can't remember who you are."

Peter made a faked offended look "Oh Cat you wound me, I know I was more into your sister Lysa and my brother was more into in love with you. But I must of left some impression on you."

When he mentioned that, she seemed to remember "Now I can remember, you're Peter the twin brother of Petyr."

"Correct my lady, while my brother may be the most handsome, I am the funniest. My brother has the littlest little finger, while I have he biggest Middle finger." Peter jested earning laughs.

Even Bill laughed "Alright Peter, you may continue your conversations with Cat elsewhere." Bill said "Now where was I… oh yes. This is my high sparrow Eli Sunday."

Eli nodded at the lords.

Ned had never meet a sparrow this young, much less an armed sparrow "You must be the youngest Sparrow that I have ever seen, plus I have never meet one with that mount of weapons"

Eli chuckled at the warden's comment "One is never too young to worship the gods my lord, I have been doing it ever since I was born, and what I carry are just tolls for justice and peace"

"Has he fought alongside you Bill?" Ned asked.

"Eli is not the most formidable fighter, but he knows how to defend himself, plus he can keep the morale high." Bill said "Even if the superior fighter is my red priest Vallon."

Ned looked at the man that was right next to Eli, he was wearing a red cloak with a symbol of a burning heart, he had sword with a red diamond on his handle.

Both Robert and Ned remembered Vallon from the Greyjoy rebellion.

"I remember you from the Ironborn rebellion, you commanded a small army of men wielding burning swords." Robert said.

Vallon nodded "The lord of light was on our side your grace, and as predicted the battle was won."

The warden of the North and the King looked confused at Vallon's last remark

Bill noticed their confusion "You see brother, Vallon's religion here involves predicting the future, the thing is every prediction that he has done, they end up always right."

"I didn't know that you allowed religion freedom." Ned said.

"Freedom of believes it's always good for business brother. When workers bicker over the most insignificant of things, that's when business and the partnership fails." Bill explained.

Ned noticed the woman with the crossbow and the explosion pouches "Who is that woman Bill?"

"Oh this is Ellen Barrett, my blacksmith." Bill said.

Everyone around chuckled and snickered at that claim (Robert couldn't help but laugh).

Bill was annoyed but Ellen was not impressed (it's not the first time people had laugh at her).

When Robert was done laughing he spoke again "You have a woman as your blacksmith Bill?"

"Of course Robert, you see I only work with the best, so I hired the best blacksmith in the world." Bill claimed.

Everyone was about to laugh again, but when they saw Bill's serious stare, no one dared to.

But Robert wasn't convinced "What makes her so superior?"

"A lot of reasons, the repetition crossbow is her invention, so are those canons that shoot fire, so are the ball explosives and so are all the weapons in my battle ships, all of it was designed and built by her." Bill stated "But the skill that truly makes her non replaceable is the fact that she can make and work valyrian steel, and yes you heard me correctly."

The statement left everyone speechless (besides Bill's crew).

"Dorne show Jaime your weapon." Bill ordered.

Dorne took his sword out and handed over to Jaime.

Jaime inspected the sword and was gob smacked, it really was valiryan steel and it was also masterfully crafted. With the silver bear handle.

The kingsguard looked at Robert and nodded "It's valiryan and well crafted as well." Everyone was astonished, Jaime looked at the female blacksmith "Did you really made and craft this sword."

Ellen just rolled her eyes "You heard Bill didn't you?"

Jaime realized that she had a bit of an attitude "Well then my lady, could you make me one?" He asked with his signature smile.

Ellen sneered at the Lannister "Sure if you have the coin, and don't you ever call me lady!"

"Well then, how much for one?" He asked, Dorne snatched the sword from Jaime's grip and put it once again on his waist.

"It costs about 20000 dragons for the sword, also an extra 5000 if you want your blade engraved and an extra 5000 if you want a golden lion handle. Also if you want a Lannister decorated Scabbard then that will cost you another 2000, so if you want a sword worthy of your house, it will all cost you 33000 dragons." Ellen said "Can you pay it?"

Jaime was not expecting that absurd price, he's seen master craft armours that cost less, but then again Dorne's sword was no less than a masterpiece, it looked like it could cut a block of steel like a hot knife on butter. But Jaime didn't had that much gold and it would take a lot of convincing to make Tywin buy him one.

"I'm afraid I don't have that amount of gold."

Ellen wasn't surprised "You don't say, then you better start borrowing it from the old man, because right now I am the only one in Westeros and beyond that can give your house a valiryan steel sword. Since you Lannisters don't have one."

Jaime wasn't sure if that was an insult or an advise, but the sound of her voice clearly showed that she wasn't pleased with his lack of coin.

"Can you make warhammers?" Robert asked.

"I can make anything your grace, from warhammers, to armours, to range weapons. If you have the coin that is." Ellen said.

Robert raised his brows "You would charge the king?".

"Yes I would, and forget about discounts, I am sure that the king of westeros can pay any price." Ellen said rolling her eyes.

Robert laughed at her answer "Oh I like this one Bill."

"Glad you do, but I advise you to keep your pants on, she might shoot it off." Bill warned.

Ellen gave the king a sly smirk, telling him mentally that she might do it.

Ned looked at he fattest member of the group, he had no weapon and no hat, he looked friendly enough.

Bill noticed this "I see that you have your eyes on the newest member of my group Ned. This here is Samwell Tarly, the firstborn of Randyl Tarly."

Both Robert and Ned were confused, Sam looked nothing like Randyl.

"Are you really Randyl's firstborn?" Rober asked.

"Yes your grace, I am his firstborn." Samwell answered (his voice shaking a bit)

Robert turned to Bill "What's your story with this one Bill?"

"Oh nothing too complex. he's just another disappointment son, who I have took under my embrace. He's currently working as my steward and as a maester apprentice." Bill said.

Robert took anther look at Sam and snorted "I guess Randyl isn't pleased with this."

"I couldn't give two craps about Randyl's opinion, the prick was going to send him to the wall and I stopped it, there aren't many out there with an open mind like Sam." Bill said.

Ned looked at the last member of Bill's group, but there was some dark presence about him.

His skin was tanned, he obviously wasn't from westeros, he had a weird hair, he wore all black and had no visible weapons.

But what made Ned nervous was his face and his eyes. They were black, his expression was solid as stone, as if he's got no interest in his surroundings.

His name was Anton and he was Bill's private assassin (he has been a Dothraki rider and a faceless man)

"Bill, who is this one?" Ned asked.

Bill looked at Anton, he knew that his brother would never allow an assassin into Winterfell so he decided to make some story up.

"Oh this is Anton, he's the one who takes care of the horses in my stable. You see Anton here used to be a Dothraki rider, so obviously he was the perfect choice for it." Bill lied.

Now let tell you something, Bill has one man who took care of not only the horses but also the hounds or any other animal he could find.

His name is Jim Venturo he has a big affinity for animals, and just like Williams he was a peculiar character who liked to make people laugh. He used the peaceful ideals of the monks of Yi Ti. But before he used to be a detective where he would find missing animals and he also used to be a spy (he sometimes still does those types of jobs).

But back at the story. Anton's expression didn't change a bit with Bill's lie.

Everyone around was looking at Anton with fright and some amazement, they had never seen a real Dothraki before.

Robert had a question "How did you managed to set sail across the narrow sea?"

Anton looked at the king as if the fat man in front of him was nothing more than an idiot "I used a boat." He answered. His voice was rough and grave (it was intimidating).

Ned didn't believe that this man worked on the stable, but he was not ready to get into the business this moment.

"So I guess everyone has been introduced. Where were you two going before I arrived?" Bill asked.

"We were going to crypts." Ned said.

"In that case I will go with you, I have to pay my respects." Bill said before taking out three blue roses form his saddle pouch.

And so they went to the crypts.

 **The Crypts.**

The crypts were dark and gloomy, the only source of illumination were the torches.

Along the way there were various statues each one representing the deceased members of house Stark.

Robert and Ned stopped when they finally spotted Lyanna's statue, but Bill kept going. The king and the warden looked at him and saw him stop in front of the statue of his father and brother. Bill said a few words before placing a blue rose in each statue, then he turned around and joined the Ned and Robert. Bill placed the rose on her statue.

"Who the hell carved this, it barely looks like her." Bill criticised.

"I agree, she was far more beautiful." Robert agreed.

"I have a stone crafter, he can make a far better representation of her." Bill said. "I'll have to talk to him."

The trio stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Did you two had to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked.

"What's wrong with this place?" Bill asked.

"She shouldn't be in this dark cave, she should be on a hill somewhere, with the sun and clouds above her." Robert said.

"She was a Stark of Winterfell. This is her place." Ned said.

"She's better off in this dark place, surrounded by family in her own home, than out there in the middle of the bloody fields where anyone could loot her." Bill said.

After that they were once again silent and once again it was Robert who broke the silence.

Robert touched the statue's cheek gently as if it were living flesh "In, my dreams, I kill him every night."

The twins knew what Robert was talking about.

Bill let out a chuckle "Do you now?"

Robert turned to Bill with a glare "Aye I do, I can only dream about, after all you stole my revenge from me."

Bill only shrugged "You should of been faster, perhaps then you could have reached him before I did." Bill said not really caring "And besides, what bigger right did you had on killing him, what did Lyanna represent to you?"

"She was my betrothed, I loved her." Robert said.

"I loved her too Robert, while not in the way that you think, she was my sister, my mentor and in some cases she became a mother figure to me." Bill said "So with all said, I believe I had the bigger right in terms of vengeance."

Robert couldn't really argue with that, but there was still something that was bothering him "Fair enough, but that still doesn't explain your actions on the war. I still don't understand why on gods name would you give the man who kidnapped your sister, trapped her in that tower and did god knows what to her a quick death, or a burial for that matter?" Robert questioned "If I had got my hands on that silver haired bastard, he would have died crushed by my hammer. And then you saved his dragon spawns. I have been thinking about this for 20 years and I still don't understand why."

"It's none of your business to understand a thing of what I do Robert, I don't need a reason to do anything and I don't need a reason to save a mother and two infants. So do us both a favour, quit with the questioning." Bill said.

"The Targeryens are no longer a threat your grace." Ned said trying

"How can you say that Ned? Two of them are at Dorne planing god knows what and the other two are beyond the narrow sea." Robert said before turning to Bill with another glare "All of them saved by your twin."

Bill just laugh at that "I did save Elia's children, but the other two I had help form your own brother Stannis. Is that why Renly has Storm ends and not the older one?" Bill questioned "And besides the ones at Dorne aren't planning anything."

"How would you know?" Robert questioned.

"You think Varys is the only one with a spy network, I have one of my own and mine makes Varys one look like child's play." Bill said "You can identify a littlebird if you play close attention, but you can't recognise my spies, the ones I like to call big birds."

"Why is that Bill?" Ned asked

"Let me explain it in simple terms, I have spies in every castle from the north to Dorne, I even have a network beyond the narrow sea in Essos, Pentos, Quart and even Braavos and the reason why you can't identify them it's because they are the guards." Bill said.

"The guards?" Robert and Ned asked in confusion.

"Yes the guards, you ever walk on the castle and notice the guards who are standing there doing nothing or when your having a meeting and you notice two guards guarding the door, there is a big chance that they are actually my men. And yes that includes here at Winterfell." Bill said.

Ned was not pleased "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because I knew that you would make a big deal out of this. But imagine if Winterfell gets taken by someone and they kill all ravens, my big birds have their own ravens so they would send a message to the seven points and I would have an army at the castle's gate within 2 days. If that ever happens you will be thanking me brother." Bill said before turning to Robert "And don't even think about finding my spies, your going to have a hard time finding it and forget about firing them, unless you want to fire every single guard of Kings Landing and I know that you can't afford to do that."

"But how can you identify a guard from your spies." Ned asked.

"I have a way. But I'll let you two figure it out." Bill smirked.

Allow me to explain how one member can identify one another.

On most cases anyone can identify a member of the butcher's posse by their signature top hats that they always wear. Now a spy obviously doesn't wear the hat, so how does one distinguish another? It all comes down to one object that every member no matter the rank carries with them, that object is a gold coin with the butcher's symbol on it (the stark sigil with a crossed butcher's knife and a dagger underneath the direwolf). That coin was the certificate that you are a current butcher member. But sometimes the coin was not enough, anyone could fake one or steal one, so in order for you to be fully recognised as member of the posse you need to answer a question that only a member would. The question is "What is The Butcher's favourite drink?" and the answer is… Milkshake. And that's how the big birds would communicate with one another.

Now back to the story.

Bill had not much more to say or any reason to be there.

"Well gentlemen I did what I came to do, so I'll be taking my leave, I see you two at the feast." Bill said walking before stopping for a moment "My condolences for Jon Arryn, he was probably the only decent and honest hand the seven kingdoms ever had."

And with that he left the crypts leaving the hand and king alone.

"Why does he act the way he does?" Robert asked.

"Truthfully I have been asking he same question for over 30 years." Ned said "But he has done a whole lot of good."

"He thinks he's above the law, and I don't understand why he would give Rhaegar a quick death and then save those Dragonspawns, right after he had slaughter the mad king, it took two days to clean the throne." Robert said "He was there when they took Lyanna, you remember that?"

"I do, he was half dead." Ned said.

 _ **Flashback 20 years ago.**_

 _ **Winterfell**_

 _Dwayne was carrying a heavily wounded Bill, he kicked the door open._

" _I need a maester!" He shouted._

 _Everyone turned to Dwayne and were shocked with the state of Bill._

 _Dwayne placed Bill on top of an empty table._

 _Brandon Stark was the first one to come to his brother's aid._

" _Bill, wake up!" His brother was not answering, Brandon turned to Dwayne "What in seven hells happen?"_

 _Before the Thenn could answer, the warden of the north Rickard Stark and Bill's twin Ned entered the room._

 _Rickard was shocked at seeing his son at that state "What happened, who did this to my son!" he looked at Dwayne demanding an answer._

" _It was the silver haired crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Dwayne said._

 _This confused everyone "Why would the crown prince do this to my son?"_

 _Suddenly they heard a pained moan coming from Bill._

 _He was muttering a single word over and over "Lyanna..."_

 _The people around the table heard the word and that's when it hit them._

 _Brandon looked at Dwayne "Where is my sister?"_

" _She was taken by the crown prince." Dwayne said._

 _Everyone was shocked at the news. Dwayne could see the rage starting to boil up on Brandon and also a bit on Ned._

 _But Rickard wanted to hear the whole story "Tell me everything that you saw."_

" _I didn't see much, when I found Bill he was on the grown in this current state with the crown prince looming over him with a sword in hand." Dwayne started "Your sister was there, begging for your brother's safety, when they saw me they allowed me to go and your sister told me to take Bill to Winterfell."_

" _And you just left him go with my sister!" Brandon shouted._

 _Dwayne rolled his eyes "I'm tough my lord, but not skilled enough to defeat the crown prince or the three other knights of the Kings-guard that accompanied him." Dwayne then looked at Bill "But by the state of your brother he damn well tried to, I have never seen anyone with that amount of will."_

 _Brandon was on full rage now "That fucking bastard, how dare he lay a hand on my brother and sister!" Brandon shouted "I will kill him for this!"_

" _With due respect my lord I think we should focus on helping your brother right now before he bleeds out." Dwayne suggested._

 _And so they did, the maester came and within 10 days Bill was up and walking again, but a lot happen during that time._

 _This story of Bill fighting Rhaegar and the Kings-guards in an attempt to save his sister was considered the beginning of the Butcher's legend, it was a great topic for stories and also many songs._

 _But the reality wasn't all black and white, the story wasn't all what it seemed._

 _What truly did happen that day? That's a story for another day._

 **Present time.**

 **Brothel**

Jaime Lannister entered the Brothel, he was there with the objective of finding his literal little brother Tyrion Lannister who was now residing the establishment.

He could hear his brother flirting with a girl so he opened the door.

He found Tyrion on a bed with a naked whore on top of him and his pants down.

"Don't get up." Jaime said.

"Should I explain to you the meaning of a closed door on a whore house, brother?" Tyrion asked.

"You have much to teach you no doubt." Jaime said before closing the door "But… our sister craves your attention."

"She had odd cravings, our sister." Tyrion joked.

"A family trait." Jaime said before filling a mug with wine "But she is not the only one who craves your attention."

"Really, and who may that be?" Tyrion asked.

"No one that you haven't heard or seen before, it's Bill Stark." Jaime said gulping the wine.

Tyrion was taken back "Bill Stark? As in Bill 'The Butcher' Stark?"

"The one and only." Jaime confirmed.

"I was not expecting to see him here, and you say he craves my attention?" Tyrion asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to you, he didn't told me why." Jaime explained "Are you secretly doing business with the butcher Little brother?"

Tyrion almost laugh "Me? Why would Bill ever want to do business with me, I'm just the drunken whore-monger of Castely Rock, he most likely just wishes to have a good drinking companion." Tyrion suggested "Has he had any exchange of words with our dear sister?"

"He did, they talked about how each look like before Robert's rebellion, Bill was surprisingly well mannered." Jaime remarked.

"A business man always needs to keep appearances. Bad attitude equals bad business." Tyrion said.

"Either way the Starks are feasting with us at sundown. Don't leave me alone with these people… much less the Butcher." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry, I've begun the feast a bit earlier and this is the first of many courses." He said.

"I knew you would say that, but since we are short on time." He opened the door and six naked girls came rushing in for Tyrion. "I'll see you at the feast." He said before leaving the door opened.

"Close the door!"

 **Winterfell.**

Catelyn Stark and maester luwin were discussing about the costs of the feast and other things.

"The kings stay will not be cheap." Maester Luwin said.

Lady Stark agreed "It will not, the food, the hunting equipment and all the rooms for out guests including the guards."

The duo then heard a someone clearing it's throat, they turned and saw Bill Stark standing behind them.

Bill turned to Luwin "Maester Luwin it is good to see you in good health, have you spoken with Williams yet?"

"Not yet Bill, but I shall do it later at the feast." Luwin said.

"Good, for what I heard you two were friends back at the citadel of maesters, Williams told me some fun stories." Bill said.

"Has he told you about that time that he dressed up like a woman and interpreted the personality of a house maiden, I believe he named himself **Lady Doubtfire**." Luwin asked remembering the amusing and fun times he had with his old friend.

"He sure did, that story never fails to make anyone laugh." Bill said "But anyway I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Does something bother you Bill?" Catelyn asked.

"Several thing in fact, but what bothers me now is what you called those golden knights." Bill said.

Catelyn was confused "I just said they are our guests."

"That's the word, I look at those guards and golden knights and I see no guests." Bill started "I see trespassers, Lazy and over glorified southern harps, not doing a fourth of the work a regular hard-worker does and gaining tree times the coin, and what have they done? Name me one thing that they ever contributed for."

"They help keeping the king's peace." Catleyn said

Bill almost wanted to laugh at that "Peace you say? They roam around the land as if they own it, they have no discipline and they cause more disturbance than any bandit I ever seen, and who allows this? The fat king and the old lion that sits in Castely Rock. They go to taverns drink their fill, defile the maids no matter their age and don't even have the common courtesy of paying afterwords." Bill ranted "And why, because they have the pin of a king and they stay guarding the doors with free meals a day a bed and a roof above their heads?! Tuts, Tuts. They have done nothing Cat, nothing to have earn the right to be called out guests."

"And what about the people that have brought with you?" Catelyn challenged.

"My men have been keeping the peace and protecting the weak from both scavengers and these guards alike and they have been doing it for 18 years now, every single one of them is more than welcomed into my home here at Winterfell."

"They are still our guests Bill, have you forgotten about the Starks honour and guest right?" Lewin asked.

"My honour is not forgotten Maester Luwin, it's dead and it died when father and Brandon died." Bill said before leaving the duo but he said something first "Oh and don't you worry about the expenses, I will pay for it all."

 **Training yard.**

Bill decided to take a stroll on the training yard.

A lot of memories reside in this space, both good and bad.

He remembers the humiliation of not being skilled with a sword or bow and arrow and how his older brother Brandon would make fun of him.

But he also remembers the good memories with his twin and sister and he remembers when he found his skill with knifes and daggers and when he finally defeated Brandon on combat.

"Hodor!" Someone exclaimed.

Bill turned around and saw his oldest and first friend.

It was the gigantic friendly and simple-minded giant Hodor.

Hodor and Bill have been friends since they were children, the friendly giant was one of the few people who never would critique Bill (he couldn't even if he wanted), in fact he could only say one word after a freak and unnatural accident that he had.

They used to play together and they both loved to sneak outside of winterfell, get into trouble and play pranks on people.

Bill smiled at seeing one of his oldest friends "Hodor, how good to see you my old friend."

Hodor gave Bill a bone crushing hug.

"Yes yes I'm glad to see you too." Bill said gasping for air.

"Hodor!" He happily said.

"I see that your life here has been good, I am gad for it, one more thing." He said before taking out his two valiryan steel daggers. "Do you remember these two and how we found them?"

"Hodor!" He said excited and he could remember of course.

Bill was 9 years old when he got those daggers, or rather when he found them. It was on one of those times where they sneak out of the walls of Winterfell and it so happen to be the last time as well.

 _ **Fashback 27 years ago, outside of Winterfell.**_

 _A 9 year old Bill Stark and a 12 year old Hodor had just managed to sneak out of the barriers of Winterfell, even if his father had warned him more than once to not do it, Bill was simply not afraid of getting into trouble, most people would tell him that he would never amount to nothing because of his lack of skills so he really didn't care about the dangers of what might occur._

 _He was followed by Hodor who would follow Bill anywhere, he was a bit older than Bill but he was bigger than any child._

" _Come on Hodor you're staying behind!" Bill called._

" _Hodor." the big fat kid said with an uncertain voice._

 _Bill couldn't understand him but it was clear that Hodor was nervous._

" _Don't be scared, if we get caught I will take the blame, and no thief would approach anyone as big as you."_

 _This convinced Hodor but it was clear that he was still scared._

 _So they both walked on the woods alone and unsupervised, they don't get too far from Winterfell but it's still dangerous._

 _They never had run into trouble, bandits or any dangerous wild animal (Ser Royland would find them and bring them home before any of it could happen). And this time they would find something, not something that can be considered bad but not good either._

 _They found bodies about 8 of them._

 _It looked like to be dispute gone terribly wrong._

 _Each body had the weapons out they were all on top of each other._

 _Both man and women with axes and swords and wearing pelts._

 _They were free folk or Wildlings if you prefer._

 _One of the bodies was one of an old man who had his back against an oak tree and one dagger on his stomach and anther one on his shoulder._

 _Bill wondered what happened here._

" _Hodor." He said scared._

" _Everything is alright Hodor, they are dead, they can't hurt us." Bill assured._

 _That's when they heard a cough, it was the old man, he was still alive and he was coughing blood._

 _He slowly opened his eyes and he faced the two children._

" _Hodor go see if we are alone." Bill said._

 _Hodor didn't protest with Bill and did what he said._

 _Bill slowly approached the old man, he looked at him straight in the eyes._

" _You may approach lad, I won't bite." The old man said._

 _Bill did just that, he knew that the man could barely move, so there was no actual danger._

" _Are you a Wildling?" Bill asked._

" _What do you think?" The man asked back._

" _I think you are, because of your clothes and your weapons." Bill said._

" _Really and is that a bad thing?"_

" _I don't know, everyone always says that the Wildlings are bad, that they steal and kill everyone that come across, they even say that they eat some of them." Bill explained._

" _Well… there are tribes that do just that, but the truth is not all simple." The man said before coughing "When folks talk, they tend to exaggerate on the stories, and before you know it, the story becomes a big lie."_

" _Then what is the truth?" Bill asked._

" _The truth… is that we free folk live in a different perspective form yours. What is your name lad?"_

" _My name is Bill Stark."_

" _So you're the son of the warden of the north. Then your perspective is a fulfilled future on soft bed next to a warm fire and also surrounded by family." The man claimed "I spent my live on the snow, moving around from camp after camp doing nothing but surviving and fighting, one by one my family was taken away from me, and now when I finally had a chance of spending the remaining years of my life in a better place, I am bleeding out in the middle of the woods after my companions had slaughter each other." He coughed some blood "We free folk just want to have a better life, we want a chance to survive the winter, we are not the monsters people like to call, we just want to live on some place better than a land of snow."_

 _Bill heard everything he said very carefully, but he also had something to day "My life is not perfect, everyone says that I'm not going to be anyone in the future because I am terrible at swordplay and I have problems with the maester's lessons and I always get in trouble. Some say my only future is to serve my oldest brother when he becomes warden of the north or to become a ranger for the night's watch."_

 _The old man understood what Bill was talking about "Do me a favour lad, pull out the daggers on my shoulder and stomach."_

 _Bill was nervous about doing this, but he grabbed the handle of the daggers and pulled them out as quick as possible._

 _The old man hissed in pain and blood started to spill "Take a look a them."_

 _Bill inspected the daggers, they were no commoner weapons, the blades were finely carved and very sharp, the handles were well polished and the blades had a wolf carved on the blades, but the most impressive aspect was the fact of how light they were, this was n ordinary steel._

" _They're very light." Bill commented._

" _They have to be, that's not ordinary steel, that is valiryan steel lad." The old man said._

" _My father wields a great sword made of that, it has belonged to my house for generations, father says that there are very few valiryan steel blades." Bill said_

" _Now there are two more, I found them on a cave about 6 years ago, they have helped me ever since and now they are yours." The old man said._

" _I can't accept, I can barely swing a sword, what good will they do in my hands?" Bill said._

" _You may not be savvy with a sword, but with training and knowledge, a dagger can be the most dangerous and most unstoppable weapon, I suggest you train with pig carcasses for they are the nearest thing to the flesh of a man." The man said._

 _Bill looked at the daggers one more time before strapping them in hid belt._

 _The wildling coughed one more time and his face was getting even paler than before._

" _How did this happen?" Bill finally asked._

" _This was a group disagreement gone terribly wrong. Me and a few wanted to ask the warden of the north for refuge and work, while other wanted to go south and even other wanted to invade some homes. Tension escalated and we started killing each other." The old man said._

" _I can call someone here, I can get a maester." Bill suggested._

 _But the old man shook his head "I'm finished lad, I will die right here and there is nothing that you can do to prevent it." He said "Just keep on living your life, become who you want to be, don't ever let anyone demoralise you, if you want to be a servant then be one, if you want to become a leader then do so. If you want to become something more simple like a butcher, then don't let anyone stop you, not even the king. Good luck."_

 _That was the last time he talked and saw the old man (he didn't even know his name)_

 _After that he and Hodor went back to Winterfell, and Bill never forgot the old man's words._

 **Present time, the feast.**

The feast began at night time, everyone was having their version, drinking, eating, talking to each

other and ever flirting with each other, there was lots of food and even more drinks (which the butcher would pay for it all).

The longest table had the queen and Catelyn.

Bill was on another long table with his men, and Robert was there too (flirting with a maid, much to the queen's dismay).

The children were sat at anther table.

Everyone was here, well everyone except Jon and Tyrion.

Bill knew that tyrion was bond to show up, but Jon on the other hand, it was clear that he would have to drag him into the feast.

But then Bill saw his younger brother Benjen, who had arrived from the wall.

Benjen noticed his brother "Bill it's good to see you brother."

"Back from the frozen wall I see, how are things down there?" Bill asked.

"Things are as well as they can be, the wall is still standing and there hasn't been any regular attacks from wildlings. Plus the men are stronger thanks to the food and weapons you send down there, thank you for that by the way." Benjen said.

"There's no need for that. And what about my instructor, is he shaping the men well?" Bill asked.

"He sure is, Hartman may be a loud mouth, but he sure can motivate and toughen the men." Benjen said "And more of your men are arriving at the wall brother."

"That's good, they need to experience harsh weather before they can join my special army." Bill said.

Now allow me to explain what Bill just said.

Like was said Bill had been helping the Night's watch by sending them food wagons, weapons and armour. But he also had been helping them by sending some of his own men to help out the watch.

But these men wouldn't join the Night's watch per say, they would do no vows or wear a black cloak, they were there to help and to join Bill's special forces.

There are two kinds of fighter on the Butcher's posse, the normal and the special ones.

The normal ones are trained at the Seven Points, by one of many of Bill's instructors, they are the ones who get on guard duty or they become a debt collector, they receive a good enough training with knifes, daggers and hatchets and they carry around a repetition crossbow.

Now the special ones they don't train at the Seven Points, they train at the wall, why the wall you may ask, it's because in Bill's mind if someone can survive the harsh weather of the North, then that someone can survive anything. The special ones would fight on the front lines or become a big bird.

They are trained by one man, one though and loud mouth one at that, but one that had the ability to toughen the men and keep them motivated.

His name is Hartman, and he was the best master at arms a man could want. He has a very colourful dialogue, he swears so much that even a sailor would be jealous.

He is a hard man, but a rather fair one. Unlike the master at arms of the wall who was a whole ass.

He could turn a snivelling weakling coward into a well organised and well built soldier.

He would do things his way and no one could change that, but at the end of the day the results are clear as day. He was the best man for the job even if most of the actual rangers didn't like him. He would teach his men to control and lock away their urges, unlike the Lannister man.

But back to the story.

"Have you seen Jon?" Bill asked.

"He's outside hacking away a training dummy." Benjen said. 

"I'll come back in a minute." Bill said before standing up.

He made his way to the door, but before exiting he could hear someone talking (And Bill knew who it was)

It was Tyrion Lannister talking to his nephew Jon Snow.

"Let me give you some advice bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour and it can never be used against you." Tyrion said "And remember that you are the nephew of the most respected and wealthy man of the seven kingdoms and the world will also remember that." He said before.

Bill who was listening to the conversation _'If you only knew who he truly is.'_ Bill thought.

"What would you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked.

"All Dwarfs are bastards on their father's eyes." Tyrion said on his way inside.

Bill would talk to Tyrion in a short while, but now he was going to get Jon into that feast.

Jon resumed into hacking away the dummy, completely unaware of Bill's presence.

"Have you forgotten what I warned you about boy?" Bill said making his presence known.

Jon turned around and saw his uncle standing there with his arms crossed.

"I can't do it uncle, everyone would be displeased with my presence." Jon said.

"But if you don't drag yourself into my table, I will be the one displeased and nobody wants to see me displeased." Bill said "Don't make me drag you into the feast, because I'll do it."

Jon just nodded and went with his uncle to the feast, Jon saw Lady Catelyn glaring at him, but she stopped when she saw Bill's meaner glare.

They went towards the table and Bill noticed Tyrion who was already sat by the table.

When Tyrion noticed Bill he lifted his wine goblet "The Butcher graces me with his presence, and I see that he also managed to drag his nephew inside."

"Thankfully that wasn't necessary." He said before sitting right next to Tyrion (Jon sat next to Bill).

"They said you wanted to see me Bill." Tyrion said.

"That's right, it's nothing serious." He said before filling his goblet with wine "I wanted a good drinking companion and I want to make you a proposition."

This caught Tyrion's attention "What kind of proposition?"

"I want you to know that if you refuse there will be no problem, we will continue with the feast, drinking and telling jokes." Bill assured "I want you to come and work with me."

Tyrion was not expecting that "You want me to work for you at the seven points?" He asked "On what do you need me for."

"A man with your mind can never be useless, if we'll discuss the specifics at the Seven Points. But now all I need to hear is your answer." Bill said.

Tyrion thought about it for a minute, but at the end he only had one answer "I'm pleased for the offer Bill, but I'm going to have to decline." Tyrion said "You see I enjoy the good life, the drinking, whoring and being the occasional sideshow for my family, and doing all I can in my power to annoy my sister."

Bill and the group table laugh at the comment.

"I understand and respect your choice, but if you ever chance your mind." Bill took out a gold coin with the posse's symbol "Take this coin, if you ever change your mind make your way to the seven points, show it to whoever's at the gate and if he asks you a question; the answer is "Milkshake", if you forget about that, then just call for me."

Tyrion wasn't sure if he should accept it, but then again you never know what the future might hold, so he grabbed the coin and put it in his pocket "So what now?"

"Now, we drink until we fall to the fucking ground." Bill said while filling his cup.

The table cheered.

"I like the sound of that Bill!" said Jack McMurphy.

"You read my mind." Said peter raising a mug with ale.

"Let us enjoy the northern hospitality." Tyrion said.

And that's exactly what they did, on the first hour they drank, ate, sang, dance and even flirted.

It came to a stop when the king raised (he was half drunk).

When the king raised everyone got quiet "This feast lacks bloody entertainment." He then looked at Bill and had an idea "Bill, why don't you show us some of your skills, your blade throwing skill, make things less boring.".

The whole feast cheered in agreement, it has been quite sometime since the Butcher had put up a show.

Bill knew that Robert and the other guests would never shut up about it, So he might as well do a little trick and go back to drinking.

"Someone get me a bowl of apples." Bill said before raising from his seat.

The people cheered.

This trick was simple enough, someone would be throwing apples in the air and Bill would throw his knifes to the fruit (they would be pinned to the wooden wall), he would also throw two knifes at the same time, he would do it with his back turned and sometimes even blindfolded.

He had other tricks, but now he had no patients for more.

And Bill did just that, he took off his coat showing everyone the amount of daggers that he had in him.

Sam had a bowl with twelve apples.

Sam threw the apples, and Bill hit the apples with the daggers and hit it right in the centre, and the daggers were so sharp that it was able to impale the apple on the wooden boards, and he did his tricks, he did it blindfolded, he did it with two daggers and then four daggers at the same time.

After about 6 minutes of it, Bill had enough and finished the act, everyone in the feast cheered, Bill went back to his table and everything resumed to normal.

Bill noticed that Jon wasn't speaking with anyone and he was barely eating anything.

He knew that he needed his space, so he decided to give him just that.

Jon was looking at the guests celebrating, he saw his sister Arya throw a spoon of peas to Sansa which hit her in the dress (this made his brother Robb carry her to bed).

He could also see the king flirting with a servant girl, Bill was chating with Tyrion and the rest of his clan was drinking and telling jokes.

Everything seemed to be completely normal.

That is until Jon noticed someone suspicious.

He was a shady looking man that he didn't recognise, he had his right hand on his coat, he was approaching the table.

The closer he got the more Jon could see what he was hiding under the coat.

Then Jon realised that the man was hiding a crossbow under the coat.

At the same time he took the said crossbow and point it at Bill.

"For the blood of the dragon.!" The man shouted.

"Uncle get down!" Jon said before tacking the man to the ground.

The man was able to shoot the crossbow, but it only managed to hit Bill on the shoulder.

The whole feast stopped, there were screams and some people hid under the tables.

Ned and Benjen went to see their brother, who still had the arrow on his shoulder.

The members of the butcher's posse as well as the guards had their weapons drawn.

Jon on the other hand was on the ground fighting with the shooter, the fight ended when Jon grabbed a knife and stabbed the shady man twice, one in the stomach and the other on the left kidney (a fatal blow).

The man stopped fighting, but he was still alive.

Bill managed to rip out the arrow from his shoulder, letting out a scream (that could be from either pain or rage).

Ignoring the pain Bill got up and approached his attacker and pressed his stomach wound with his foot.

"Whose men are you? Speak smart and speak up." Bill demanded, still fuming from the rage.

The man didn't answer the question, instead he started to murmur something.

"What's he saying Jon?" Bill asked.

"He is making his peace with the seven."

"The hell with that! He'll be making his peace with me!" He said before grabbed a big dagger and got on top of him, grabbing him by the coat "We´re in confession time now, you mother whorish southern bastard, whose men are you, we speak the common tongue in this land, you see this knife? You'll be speaking the common tongue with this fucking knife!" He shouted before pressing the knife on his kidney wound "Whose men are you! WHOSE MEN ARE YOU!"

The man let out a pained scream, then suddenly he stopped breathing and died.

The whole room stayed quiet for a few seconds, most people were shocked that someone would dare to try to strike out the Butcher.

But Bill wasn't surprised, neither was his crew, this was not the first assassination attempt and it would most probably not be the last neither.

After a few deep breaths Bill got up, holding his shoulder from the pain.

"Well that didn't take us very far now didn't it?" He said in a joking matter which earn a few chuckles.

Bill noticed the coat "He does have a fine coat, shame about it, I don't think the blood can be washed off." He commented "Will I keep it as a souvenir?" He asked the people of the feast.

People cheered at that, Bill got up but he didn't head for his table.

Instead he looked at his nephew and saviour right in the eyes. His eyes had a mixture of fellings, of pride, gratitude and even some sadness (even his glass eye seemed to be alive).

Jon also could notice the emotions on his uncle's eyes.

And then Bill did something that he hadn't done it in more than a decade.

The man who one day had said that he would never bow or bend the knee to anyone did the unimaginable.

He took off his hat and gave his saviour a gracious bow, which shocked most people.

Jon was shocked as well, but he also gave his uncle a bow.

"Let us resume the feast!" Bill announced.

With that the feast resumed, everyone went back to their tables.

Everyone except Jon, he have had enough of the feast, plus he needed some air after the experience.

That was the first time, Jon had actually killed someone (he had watched people die before, but he had never had killed anyone).

Not that Jon regretted doing it, after all that man was going to kill his uncle, he just needed to be alone for a while to set up his mind about it.

Or at least he thought he was alone.

"You're Bill's nephew." someone said.

Jon turned around and saw his uncle's steward Samwell Tarly.

"You're my uncle's steward." Jon stated.

"Yes I am, Samwell Tarly is my name." They shook hands "You must be Jon Stark."

"Snow. I'm just a bastard not a Stark." Jon said.

"Well, Bill doesn't care about any of that, he told us to call you by your family name." Sam said.

"How did you got to know my uncle?"

Sam smiled at the memory "It happened during my namesday. Bill appeared to talk about business with my father and my mother ended up inviting him for dinner."

 _ **Flashback 2 months ago.**_

 _ **Horn Hill.**_

 _Samwell's nameday dinner feast was… depressing and sombre to say the least, while his mother and siblings did their best to lighten the mood, just the mere sight and face of Randyll Tarly could cloud a sunny day._

 _Sam remembered their conversation, in a few moments he would have to tell his mother and siblings that he was giving up his firstborn right and was joining the Night's Watch._

 _But what neither him or his father expected was Bill Stark visit._

 _Malessa Tarly being the good lady wife, invited him for his son nameday feast._

 _Bill obviously accepted the dinner (much for Randyll's dismay)._

 _Bill was very well mannered and laughed at any jest or jokes made by the family._

" _Dinner is exquisite lady Tarly." Bill complimented._

" _Thank you lord Stark."_

" _Oh please, call me Bill, I am no lord, just a business man." Bill said._

 _Sam decided to speak "But you were born in lordship and was taught how to be one, doesn't that still make you a lord? If you don't mind me asking."_

 _Bill looked at Sam, but he was not angry in fact he looked impressed "You're a smart lad, you are absolutely right about my lordship and I still remember my lessons as a young man like you." Bill explained "But what you may not know is that gave all that up."_

" _Wasn't it a risky move?" Sam asked._

" _It was and it still is a risky move, my success was a mixture of personal motivation and help from my employees. I took the risk and at the end of the day it paid off, now I have most of the seven kingdoms on my pocket." Bill said._

 _This caught Randyll's attention "Is that what you came here to do? If you think I'll sell you my household then I'm afraid you will leave disappointed."_

 _Bill laugh at that "Oh Randyll, I wouldn't acquire your household even if it was given to me as a gift."Bill mocked "I will tell you the reason for my visit soon enough… but I believe your son as something to share with all of us."_

 _This confused the family, but Randyll and Samwell were the ones who were more confused, could Bill know about Randyll's plan?_

 _The answer came with Bill's reply "Or do you think that I don't know it already?"_

 _Randyll was getting mad "Have you been listening to my affairs?"_

" _I listen to all the affairs of houses that matter." Bill said "I usually don't get involved, but when a father threatens his firstborn with a hunting accident, I have no choice but to get involved. It would be a waste to see such potential talent go to waste on Castle Black." Bill said._

" _What potential talent could he possibly have?" Randyll asked_

" _Any young smart man, with an open mind like your son is never not useful, I also heard that he reads a lot and he wishes to become a Maester someday." Bill said before taking something form his pocket "You want your son to give up his birthright, while I don't agree I can't exactly do anything about it, but I can prevent him from spending the remaining of hid days on an ice filled wasteland surrounded by scum." He said before drinking from his goblet "So here's the deal Randyll, I'm of use of a good steward, also Williams has been asking me to get him a student." Bill had one of his golden coins on his hand and handed it over to Sam._

" _You have until dawn to make your luggage and say goodbye to your family." Bill said before getting up "Dinner was excellent my lady." He said before leaving the room._

 _Sam did exactly what Bill said and just before dawn he was on his way to the Seven Points._

 _ **Flashback end**_.

Jon understood what happened "I bet your father wasn't happy about it."

Sam just shrugged "At the end of the day he just wanted to get rid of me, it didn't matter to him how to." Sam said.

Suddenly the duo heard something approaching, Jon relaxed when he realised that it was just his Direwolf Ghost.

"That's a direwolf! I though they had been extinct." Sam said.

"We found 5 pups about a month ago, I have been raising Ghost since then." Jon explained "Do you want to pet him?"

"Can I?" Sam asked.

Jon nodded.

Sam slowly approached the wolf, Ghost sniffed him for a bit and calmed down when he found no danger, Sam resumed to pet the big wolf.

"He's well trained." Sam praised.

"I trained him myself." Jon said.

"Bill once told me that he had always wanted to have a direwolf for a pet." Sam said "What are you thinking of doing in the future."

"I want to become a ranger for the Night's Watch" Jon said.

Sam was confused "Why, why would you do that?"

"It's the only place where I'll be treated equally." Jon said.

"That's not true. You could always join Bill at the Seven Points, I know he would love to have you by his side." Sam said "And there you would be treated as equally as anyone."

Jon was not sure about it "I… I need to think about it."

Sam understood "I understand, take your time."

"And what about you, what do you wish to become?" Jon asked.

"I wish to become a maester, I am currently practising to become one, and I have the best teacher." Sam said "Maester Williams is one of the best person that I had ever have the pleasure to meet, my first impressions was incredible and rather amusing."

 _ **Flashback 2 months ago:**_

 _ **The seven points castle- Maester cabinet.**_

 _Two days ago Sam had arrived at his new home, The Seven Points castle, it would be here that he would begin the training in order to achieve his dream of becoming a Maester._

 _And his teacher was one of the most praised and talked Maester that ever lived. The wonderful and comedic Maester Williams who fought alongside Bill and was there when they saved Elia's children, plus he did all he was the only one who tried to save Lyanna Stark._

 _Now Sam was about to meet him, was he really how people described him to be?_

 _He entered the Maester cabinet and he was gob-smacked, this was a cabinet worthy of a Maester, there was shelves filled with many books and scrolls, there was a table with alchemist materials and tools for surgery._

 _Sam was so distracted that he didn't noticed the person behind him._

" _It's a great cabinet isn't it, sometimes it still impresses me, even if I haven't read most of these books." The voice said._

 _Sam turned and there it stand right in front of him, Maester Williams._

 _Sam was a bit startled and a lost of words._

 _Williams noticed it and laughed "I see you are at a lost for words, the ladies do tend to say that I'm still as sexy as a Lannister, they should of seen me at my prime."_

" _You're Maester Williams."_

 _Williams opened his arms as if he was presenting himself to an audience "In the flesh, presenting to you, the funny, the daring, the delightful scoundrel of the seven kingdoms, the one and only MAESTER WILLIAMS!" He introduced himself before turning to Sam "Featuring his brand new apprentice… I'm sorry but what's your name?"_

" _My name is Samwell Tarly."_

" _SAMWELL! Hello Samwell nice to have you in the crew, do you prefer to be called Sam or Well?" He asked in a more goofy voice "Or do you prefer Sammy, like so *whistle* here boy *whistle* come here Sammy." Williams said as if he was calling a dog._

" _Sam will do Maester Williams." Sam said._

" _Oh please Sam, I know I'm old, but I'm still fresh as a pear, you can call me Williams or Robin." He said._

" _Robin?"_

" _It's my first name, like the bird you see." He joked.  
_

 _Sam nodded, he was really impressed with all the books and scrolls. Williams also took noticed of that._

" _I can see you are a book worm, you must of read tons of books by now." Williams commented "What kind of books do you read?"_

" _I read a bit of everything, history, stories about knight, I also study healing books." Sam said._

" _Is that right, then how about you tell me what is the most important aspect when dealing with a patient?" Williams asked._

 _Sam thought about it for a minute "Well… I believe that we need to focus on curing the patience's illness, the quicker is cured, the better."_

 _Williams listened to Sam's answer and he chuckled "Treating the disease is important and it should be worked on, but that is not the most important aspect. When dealing with a patient the most important aspect is treating the actual patient." Williams said in a serous voice "When you treat the disease you either win or lose, but when you treat, connect with the patient and make him feel comfortable and right at home you will always win, no matter what the result is."_

 _Sam was impressed, he had never heard something like that, but he knew that Williams was right "Can you teach me how to connect with one?"_

 _Williams smiled "That's why you're here Sam, I am here to teach you all of that… But first we'll need to eat. Are you hungry?"_

" _Yes, just a bit."_

" _Well we can't have that, we'll go to the dinning room and get us some Beef Westeros, cooked by chef Gordon that will melt in your mouth." So Williams left with Sam and headed for the dinning room._

 **Present time.**

Jon heard the story and agreed "He is and unusual man but kind-hearted, Maester Luwin told some amusing stories about him, he told me about the time he adopted the personality of a maid for the children he called her Lady Doutfire, I always loved that story."

Sam agreed "I love that story too, but I also love the stories of him marching on the battlefield and treating the wounded soldiers while the battle continued to wage on. He was the first one to do this and he's still the only one." He praised "It's amazing how a man who wanted to die before the rebellion managed to turn his life around and try to make other's life better."

"I guess anyone can change their fate." Jon agreed.

With that Jon went to bed, with some new perspectives on his mind.

 **Back at the feast.**

At this time of the night most people went to bed, only few remained.

Bill and his crew was still awake, so was Robert, Benjen and Tyrion.

Bill had his shoulder wrapped up in bandages, it was clear that he was in pain but he didn't showed it.

They were drinking and talking about life.

Suddenly Ned appeared.

"Brother just in time, pull up a chair and drink with us." Bill said.

Ned approached but he didn't sat down.

"Bill we need to speak." Ned said.

"Drink first then we talk." Bill said.

"It's important Bill." Ned insisted.

"I'm sure it is brother, we can never have a conversation unless it's something important, but right now I have an arrow shoulder wound and it hurts; so have a drink and shut up or shut up and leave." Bill had the final word.

"Aye Ned, sit down! Seven hells your talk can wait a bit." Robert agreed.

Ned eventually sat down and had the drink.

After Bill had finished his drink he spoke "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ned finished that drink and spoke "Who was that man that attacked you?"

Bill shrugged "I have no idea brother, all that I'm sure about it's that the bastard was sent by someone, who got a grudge against me, but it's just a matter of time before I find out who he is."

"Does this happen often?"

"He's not the first one and probably not the last one." Bill simply answered.

Tyrion agreed with the statement "A man of wealth has the key for a life of prestige, but I'm afraid that it's not the safest life."

Bill agreed _"_ Lords and royals don't like the thought of what they consider an inferior man ordering them around, so they sent these second rate cut throats to do the job… as you can see they've all failed and I always find the one who contracted him, and this will be no different." He had another drink "Now that I answered your question brother, I now have a question of my own to you."

"What is it Bill?" Ned asked curious.

"My nephew Jon Stark… What is he planing to do with his life?" Bill asked.

Ned didn't answer at first "Or do you think that I don't know it already? But I want to hear the words form your mouth Ned."

"He wishes to take the black."

Bill let out a bad chuckle "Really and why is that? Why would a lords son, that never committed any crime spend the remaining of his life with no women and on an icy wasteland surrounded by rappers, thieves and cut-throats? I wonder if a certain woman has something to do with it."

Ned understood what his brother was insinuating "Don't presume to accuse my wife Bill. She gave birth to five of my children, she deserves your respect."

Bill just shrugged "The fact that she has birthed my nephews and nieces is not enough to earn my respect, because she only did her duty to you, which would have been with our older brother if he had lived." Bill said " _Honour, Family and Duty,_ those are the words of her house, but apparently those words don't count for my nephew… or for my deceased son." Bill had another cup.

"My wife never insulted your son." Ned went to defend.

"She insulted him enough not showing up to his funeral, and don't you blame it on her pregnancy because we both know that the excuse is bogus. Apparently her duty to her family stops when it comes to bastards." He accused "And the funny thing is, you allow that woman to terrorise my nephew."

"What would you have me do Bill? I have talked to her many times about this with her." Ned said.

"If talking isn't working have you tried to give a good slap in the face, perhaps she'll understand then that the way she treats Jon is wrong." Bill suggested.

Ned glared at his brother "Are you mad!? I would never mistreat my bride in such way!"

Bill glared back at his brother "You do what you want. But I will promise you one thing brother, my nephew will not waste his life on the wall, he will join me at the Seven Points with an important role."

"Bill that is something we will need to discuss." Ned said.

"Oh. You mean just like the time you discussed with me about who would be taking care of Jon when he was a baby, and you somehow was able to convince me that him being in Winterfell would be better? There are very few things I regret doing in my life Ned, and listening to you about the happiness of my nephew is one of my biggest!" Bill glared "But no more Ned, I will do what I should of done years ago and nothing will stop me!" Bill got up and was ready to leave

Ned got up as well "Tell me this Bill, how could you raise him back then? You wanted to leave Winterfell and focus on your business, if I recall your house was no bigger than a cabin. Winterfell was by far the best place for Jon!" Ned argued.

"Well that argument doesn't really matter now, does it brother? He will work with me at the Seven Points and that's final Ned. He will never be called bastard again in his life." He turned around and began to walk out, only to stop at the exit "You would do good, telling your wife about it, for I will not tolerate any offence to him." He left.

 **The next day.**

Jon slowly woke up, it was early in the morning (the sun hadn't fully rose yet). He was ready to get up from his bed. But then he realised that he wasn't alone. He turned around and found his uncle Bill sat a few away from his bed on a chair with the flag of his house covering his shoulders.

Bill noticed that his nephew was awake "Uncle is everything alright?"

Bill shrugged "Well, not everything is alright, there are things that could be better… Do you remember my son H.W? You two were great friends."

Jon was sorrowful "I do, he was my best friend, every time you came to visit or we went to visit, me and Harold were inseparable… I still can't believe that he's dead."

Bill nodded "Sometimes I can't believe it myself. On his final moments he actually asked for you, he wanted to see you one last time. But don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

Jon nodded, but still he wished that he had been there on his friend's last moments "Do you need something uncle?"

"I do want to talk to you about something, but you were still sleeping so I sat here for a little." Bill explained.

"You didn't sleep?"

Bill shrugged "I slept a bit, but I don't usually sleep much."

"Because of what happened at the feast?" Jon asked.

Bill chuckled at that "Oh Jon, do you really think that base-defiler was the first spineless coward sent to end me?" He asked "He wasn't the first and most likely won't be the last. But I don't lose sleep because of it, I just don't like to sleep, I have to many obligations for me to sleep full nights."

"What about you, what would you like to do with your life?"

Jon was taken back at the question, he really did not know how to tell this to his uncle, he knew that Bill wouldn't agree with his choice.

What he didn't know is that Bill already knew what Jon wanted to do in the future.

Bill noticed his silence "Is your mouth glued with wine nephew? I asked you what you wanted to do with your life."

"I wish to take the black uncle." Jon said.

"Why… why would you throw your life away?"

"It's the only place that I'll ever be treated equally uncle."

Bill took a deep breath before he asked "Has Ned ever told you about my past, about my childhood?"

"Father spoke little about it, he said that you weren't very skilled or savvy with the sword. He said that you were almost killed trying to save aunt Lyanna losing your eye while doing so, I was told that it was Rhaegar Targeryen who did that, they also told me that he kept my aunt in a tower and she died because of it." Jon told.

Bill let out a chuckle, but it wasn't a pleasant one it one with no humour "Is that what they told you? That does not surprise me, history is always written by winners, discarding the point of view of those who lost, turning history into a complete fantasy."

"Are you saying that the stories are a lie?" Jon asked.

"I didn't say that Jon, all I said was that what they tell you and what you read sometimes it's not the whole truth, the story of my eye for example." Bill started "Back at that that tourney I wasn't much older than you, I had a small butchery business that I built with Jack and Dwayne, I raised pigs, butchered them, salted their meat and sold them, nothing compared to what I have today but I still got some income out of it. People back then used to laugh at what I did, they found amusing a lord's son doing a commoner's work. My older brother joked about it, my father didn't exactly approved and Ned simply didn't know what to think, your aunt was the only one who truly supported my choices and I still thank her to this day." He said before letting out a sigh "I remember that tourney like it was yesterday, I also remembered how much I really didn't wanted to be on that fucking place surrounded by those royals and that king that looked more like a murderous beggar." Bill sneered at the memory of those high born, before remembering something more pleasing "That's also where I found the mother of my son."

Jon had heard rumours about Bill's bride but there were only rumours not facts "Who was she, father never mentioned her."

"That does not surprise me one bit, there was a time when he fancied her as well, but she fancied me no Ned." Jon explained "As I'm sure you have heard of Arthur Dayne?"

"Of course, he was one of the best sword-fighters of his time, I heard stories of when father killed him in combat. You were there too uncle." Jon said.

Bill remembered that as if it was only yesterday, that was a dark day "Ned did give him the killing blow but he did not put him on his knees, he was a great fighter indeed swing those two swords around like a dance, a shame we had to kill him." Bill said "Especially when his sister became the mother of my son."

Jon didn't understand that statement, Bill noticed his confusion. "Yes his sister Ashara Dayne was the women that I loved." There was a hint of sadness on his voice "We first meet at the tourney of Harrenhal, there were plenty of ladies there they all wanted to dance with me, but I turned them all down, until I saw her, I don't exactly believe in love at first sight but when I laid my eyes on her I felt something different." Bill described "This time it was me who asked her out for a dance, she accepted and we danced until we were the last ones dancing, we even shared a kiss."

"But didn't Ashara jumped of a tower?" Jon asked.

Bill shook his head "She did die Jon, but no way near that way, she died a few days after our son was born, I guess the pressure, sorrow and pain of losing her brother was just too much for her." Bill said sadly "But she still gave birth to my son and loved him from the moment he was born. That was the only good thing out of that fucking tourney."

"What do you know of my sister Lyanna?"

"I heard that she was fierce and wild natured, but that she was a beauty as well. And then she was kidnapped by Rhaegar." Jon said.

Bill stood there for a moment thinking of what he should reveal "You are 16 years of age are you not nephew?"

"I am uncle." He nodded.

"I'm 36, it's not that common to a man reaching this age and beyond that, especially for a man of business and wealth, I use tools like loyalty, trust, threats and blackmailing, but most of all fear." Bill explained "The fear of what may happen, when a man insults me I cut his tongue, when he steals from me I cut off his hands and when he tries to harm me I cut his head and stick it on a spike for everyone to see. Many lords try to do this, they try to uphold fear in the hearts of the common workers, I on the other hand uphold the fear on the hearts of my competitors and other royals, I have never harmed or killed any women or child Jon, and never killed a man that didn't had it coming." Bill said "Most were just like that man that died today, they were nobody, just scum, thieves, raiders and rapists. But there was only one man that was worth remembering."

"Who was he uncle?" Jon asked.

Bill pondered for a moment how much he should reveal, he wanted to tell Jon about the truth of his past, who he was and who was his mother and his true father, but at the moment he wasn't yet ready to know the truth, if he told him now, then his whole life would be turned upside down. But make no mistake he will know the truth someday, if not from Ned then it will be from Bill.

"I meet that man during the tourney of Harrenhal, I couldn't help but to compare just how unusual both of us were. I was a lord son turned butcher and business man, and he… he was a, crownprince turned harp player and joust rider. I remember that men winning the joust and throwing the crown of beauty to a woman that wasn't his wife… that woman was my sister and that man worth remembering was Rhargar the man that I would kill on the Trident." Bill told his nephew "When it was announced that my sister was going to marry Robert, she didn't like that and neither did I, I was ready to do anything to stop this marriage and I mean anything."

"So aunt Lyanna didn't wish to marry the king?" Jon asked.

"He was not king back there, he was a filthy warmongering degenerate, and the funny thing is that he never once had a conversation with my sister and she hated him, she never once had loved him… and that bloody fool doesn't even know about it." Bill chuckled "I would stand by my sister on any occasion no matter the circumstance, but when the joust ended and that harp playing prince gave that crown of beauty to my sister. I saw… red." Bill took a deep breath "I was furious, I was ready to do anything to keep him away from my sister and I was ready to kill the crownprince if push comes to shove. I'm sure they told you a version of what happened next."

Jon nodded "They told me that Rhaegar kidnapped my aunt after the tourney and that you tried to stop them, that you almost died doing it."

Bill pondered for a moment before replying "That was the finest beating I ever took, I remember it as if it was yesterday: My face was pulp, my ribs were mashed in, my guts was pierced, I could barely fell my legs and my right eyebrow was cut. When he came to finish me… I couldn't even look him in the eye. He spared me not just because of my sister, but also because he wanted me to live in shame, this was a great man." Bill half-lied about what happened but he was not lying about his opinion on Rhaegar Targaryen. "Dwayne took me to Winterfell and I stayed there for two week asleep. When I woke up, I heard the news that my brother had been arrested in King's Lannding and my father had left to aid him. I'm sure you know what happened to both of them."

"That the mad king burned my grandfather with wildfire and my uncle strangled himself with his own chain." Jon said.

"That is what happened, house Stark had been allied with house Targaryen for generations, suddenly it all ends with a madman, all that we had endured and suffered, all the bowing and the humiliation at the end meant nothing it that alliance became ashes, we were betrayed by or own supposed allies. My life changed that day I vowed to surpass the rank of a king and never bow down to anyone, I vowed to make that mad scaled fuck pay for all the pain he inflicted on everyone that came across him and I vowed to never allow any royal or lord or anyone one to do what they pleased without any consequence, I vowed to lead folks into realising just how powerful they truly are and how they don't need to lick boots in order to raise in ranks." Bill explained "A week after father had left I was still recovering, then we got the raven bringing the news, demanding we come to King's Landing to answer for our family's "crime", on another words it was a declaration of war." Bill said "My brother did the most obvious thing he called for the Bannerman, but I wanted to do this on my own way… so I went to a mirror, grabbed a spoon, spooned out my right eye and send it to King's Landing wrapped in paper."

Jon was shocked to know what truly happened "Why did you do that?"

Bill just shrugged "Why not, if I could afford doing it blind I would send both of them, Catelyn was the one who found me without the eye, everyone thought I went mad with grief but they were wrong I was as sane as a person could be and I knew exactly what I was doing, I travelled north gain an army of followers and we went to battle, I arrived at the Trident before Robert I found Rhaegar, truthfully he wasn't even my real target I even gave him a chance to walk away but he decided to stand his ground, so I rose up from the grown and… buried him in his own blood."

There was regret written all over Bill's face.

"But he kidnapped your sister uncle, why would you give him a chance?" Jon asked.

"I cannot answer you that Jon, not yet anyway." Bill said "How much you know about your mother?"

"Nothing uncle… I don't know who she was, if she ever loved me, what she was or if she's even alive." Jon sadly said.

"I cannot tell you yet who she was Jon, if I did that your life would change and not for the best. But I want you to know that she is no longer with, she died shortly after your birth." Bill explained.

Guilt was spread in Jon's face "So it was my fault?"

"No and don't you dare blame yourself, she loved from the moment she laid her eyes on you, she died because there were no maesters around when she gave birth, only Williams was present and even then he didn't had the tools to prevent it. And she was one of the bravest and most beautiful woman I had the pleasure of knowing and she was no tavern maid, no handmaiden or commoner… She was from a noble family and the last thing that she did was making me and Ned promise that you would be safe, and I intend to do that until my very last breath." Bill said before getting up from the chair.

"I want you to come work with me at the Seven Points."

"Sam told me about it, he said that you would want me to join you." Jon said "But I don't know uncle, I just wish to do something and be treated as equal."

"Some of my best employees are bastards Jon, they come to me for the same reason you have, to be someone to be respected and to be treated equally to a certain level." Bill said "I will not allow you to throw your life away, I would give up one of my chests to the Night's Watch in exchange for them not to let you in. And you will thank me one day."

Bill approached Jon and game um a small peck on the forehead "I wanted to take you under my wing after your mother had died, but Ned somehow convinced me not to… I will do what I should of done years ago, after you join me no one will ever call you bastard ever again." Bill assured his nephew.

After that talk Bill left the room, leaving Jon to ponder about his future and his past (he was near tears).

 **Hallway**

Bill was walking on the hallway pondering on what to do after the talk he had with his nephew. Today he was going to teach her niece Arya, after her lessons, the basics of combat.

That's when he spotted Dwayne, he was walking towards Bill.

"Morning to you Dwayne, you slept well?" Bill asked.

"I slept long enough, but there's something I need to show you."

"Is that right? Let's see it."

Dwayne took out a letter (it was stained with blood) "We found this on the body of that guy who tried to kill you… you will be amazed."

Bill opened the letter and read it.

The content of the letter angered him, the letter had instructions of killing Bill in any way possible with the promise of the reward of being covered in gold, the signature was surprising it was signed "The one true King Viserys Targaryen"

Bill was not expecting this or at the very least not expecting it this soon. Bill had been watching the two Targaryen siblings for a few years now, he knew where they have been and he knows where they are right now and what Viserys is planning to do with his sister Daenerys. He was planning to marry her off to a dothraki lord, thinking that would get him an army to retrieve the iron throne back, fucking idiot.

And now he decided to send a second rate cut-throat to kill Bill… well two can play at that game, although Bill's would not be second rate, it would be premium.

Bill ripped the letter to pieces "Dwayne."

"Yeah Bill?"

"Is Anton awake?" He asked.

"Sure, you want me to call him?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah, do that. Tell him to meet me at my chambers and that I have some work for him." Bill said before leaving.

Little did he or anyone know, that things were about to heat up in the seven Kingdoms and even beyond that.

 **This has been** **the longest chapter I have ever written period (at** **least** **for now).**

 **I don't think I am in need of talking about the series finale, my opinion about that is basically the same as everyone else, the final season had a few interesting and good things going on, but at the end of the day, they just rushed the whole thing and I hope Martin gives us a better ending on the book.**

 **A** **s you can see Bill's got a system and this kind of society similar to that underground organization from the John Wick movies.**

 **I also wanna thank you all for your OC suggestions, on later chapters there will be more of those.**

 **I will try to get it done by the time for Christmas.**

 **Don't forget to review and send in some suggestions.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
